Tears
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: And then I remember; I'm not that girl. Now a crossover with PLL. Pairings of Faberry, Hanna/Emily, Spencer/Toby, and...drum roll please Aria/Santana :
1. I'm Not That Girl

**A/N: I had a bad day today so I figured I'd write some angst one-shot about Rachel dating Quinn and Santana's feelings towards it. So…yeah. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**0-0-0-0**

The bell signaled the beginning of the class and Santana Lopez stared hard at the white tile of the choir room while listening to the loud drone of Mr. Schue's voice and when he clapped his hands together she jumped slightly in her seat and looked up at him.

"So, as I was saying, does anyone have something they'd like to sing today?" The man asked and for a moment no one moved, everyone's eyes falling to Rachel Berry who was too busy giggling as Quinn Fabray whispered into her ear. "Rach?"

The brunette snapped her head up and blushed as she noticed the classroom's attention was focused on her and then she glanced to Quinn who was now twisting a strand of her hair around the tip of her pointer finger with a smile.

"Uh…no?" Rachel replied and Mr. Schue's eyebrows went up for a moment before he weakly shrugged a shoulder and turned away causing the diva to instantly advert her complete attention to the beautiful blonde girl beside her.

Santana watched the two with a look of hurt and envy on her face, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray had made their relationship official one year prior to and they had spent every second since that day throwing their PDA in everyone's faces.

It killed Santana to watch as Quinn fawned all over Rachel, it made the Latina's stomach churn with disgust and jealousy. That's right, Santana Lopez was helplessly in love with Rachel Berry and she knew that she could never have the girl.

The Latina had begun a slow, but strong friendship with Rachel and it had become obvious that the brunette was head over heels in love with Quinn Celeste Fabray and all Santana could do was take her leave and bow out gracefully.

As Mr. Schue began to talk about their weekly assignment Santana allowed her hand to slowly raise until her choir teacher pointed at her and allowed her to speak, "I actually have a song I want to present if that's okay."

Everyone stare at the girl in confusion and wonder, because when had Santana ever cared about someone's approval and she had never ever willingly preformed for the club. But the Cheerio simply stood as she was rewarded a nod from Mr. Schue.

There was silence in the room as Santana whispered quietly to the band before taking her stand in front of the piano and locking her eyes on the target of the song, as the opening beats started up she tapped the top of the black piano before opening her mouth.

"Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence and sudden heat, hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are, don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy; I'm not that girl…"

That was the truth, because having feelings for Man Hands wasn't something Santana would ever believe. She had fought the truth for so long and when she had finally given into the thought of it she was slapped in the face as Quinn came strutting down the halls of McKinley high with Rachel draped under her arm.

Her chance had come and gone with a simple flip of blonde hair. It had always, and would always, be Quinn over her; the blonde was pretty and smart and her hazel eyes always seem to draw in the weakest and most naïve hearts.

Rachel Berry being one of them.

"Every so often we long to steal, to the land of what-might-have-been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in…"

Yesterday had been one of Santana Lopez's best days because Quinn had been forced to go to a mandatory captain's meeting with Coach Sylvester which left Rachel and Santana time to hang out and they had spent hours laughing and talking.

Santana knew that if she couldn't have Rachel forever she'd settle for the few stolen hours they had in the auditorium. She over analyzed everything about those two hours with Rachel; every smile, every giggle, every sigh, every touch…Santana had breathed it all in.

And when it had been over, when Quinn had gracefully fluttered into the room, Santana could feel Rachel's concentration completely leave her as her eyes became dedicated to Quinn and they seemed to soak in the blonde's every step.

The small diva had left Santana with a quick goodbye over her shoulder, never looking back, and Santana was glad the singer hadn't because then she would've noticed the large tears building in brown eyes, but Santana refused to cry.

"Blithe smile, lithe limb, she who's winsome. She wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose and heaven knows I'm not that girl…"

Santana was laughing inwardly because here she was singing a song to Rachel Berry, a song from a Broadway show, but she would do it over and over again if it meant that Rachel would want to be with her and want to love her.

But she knew that this would end badly, there would be drama once she was finished because Quinn didn't like share what was hers, she had been that way since pre-school, and Rachel Barbra Berry was Quinn Fabray's favorite possession.

Quinn had rubbed it in her face that Rachel had picked her; she made sure that Santana knew how much she loved the diva and how much the diva loved her in return. It made the Cheerio's heart hurt, she always came second to Quinn.

The blonde was head Cheerio, Santana was co-captain. Puck wanted to make love to Quinn, he just wanted sex with Santana. Finn wanted to spend the rest of his life with Quinn, but he just wanted Santana to make Rachel jealous.

She was always going to be second in command to Quinn Fabray and slowly she was learning to accept it because she knew that she had lost. The moment Rachel and Quinn locked lips was the moment Santana Lopez knew she could never win.

"Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl, there's a girl I know. He loves her so…"

Santana squeezed her eyes to fight the tears as she allowed reality to come crashing down on her; she wasn't ever going to have Rachel as her girlfriend because Rachel was in love with someone else. Rachel had chosen the beautiful princess, she didn't want the ugly stepsister.

"I'm not that girl…"

The piano slowly bled out of the room and silence enveloped the club as tension began to desperately seek out his victims, settling in on each Glee clubber as everyone's eyes shifted nervously from Quinn to Santana as they waited for the blonde to explode.

But instead Quinn…clapped.

It was a slow, awkward clap that caused the other teens and Mr. Schue to follow her lead and allow the slow applause to greet Santana's ears as she sighed heavily and fell back in her seat beside Brittany, the tall blonde giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Santana spent the next twenty minutes of class staring at her fingers and avoiding any eye contact and when the bell rang she sprung from her seat and ran out before anyone could even think about questioning her performance.

That night Santana curled herself under her sheet and pinched her lip between her teeth to keep from crying, she had yet to cry over Rachel Berry and she sure as hell wasn't going to be starting tonight. So instead she focused on breathing in and out before she allowed the exhaustion to find her and she fell asleep.

The next morning started like any other, she woke up and got ready to school before breezing down the hallway and basking in the fear that seemed to be radiating off the students around her. For the first time in a long time Santana actually smiled.

But when Rachel Berry came walking in a few seconds later and everyone gasped Santana followed their line of sight and her heart constricted as she saw the silver band diamond ring resting on Rachel's left ring finger while Quinn smugly smirked.

As the brunette breezed by her, still hanging off her _fiancée's _arm and giving the blonde an adoring gaze, Santana buried her head in her locker and allowed the heat in her eyes to break the dam as she felt a small wet line made its way down her cheek.

Santana finally let herself cry.


	2. I'm That Girl

**A/N: Thanks for all the responses and story alerts, it really made me smile and I appreciate all the things you have to say. I'm sorry, but Faberry for me is always going to be endgame. I adore them together and don't worry about Santana; she'll get her happy ending. I promise (:**

**A/N 2: There's going to be like maybe eight more chapters of this because each one I tell from Santana's POV I'll also tell it from Quinn's…unless you guys wanna hear it from someone else's perspective. And I mean anyone at all!**

**0-0-0-0**

Quinn could hear bits and pieces of Schue babbling on about how music from the eighties could benefit the group's musical taste, but her real focus was on the girl sitting beside her and the fact that her lips were pressed to that girl's ear and whispering sweet nothings.

Rachel Berry was trying hard to hold back her shivers and Quinn could only smirk to herself as her girlfriend practically bit a hole through her lip to keep from turning to the blonde and slamming their mouth together.

This game, with Rachel, was one that Quinn had learned so well. Her girlfriend couldn't deny her and there were times when Quinn would literally have to lock herself in the bathroom to keep her hands off Rachel's body.

The head Cheerio adored her girlfriend, the brunette had been the steadiest thing in Quinn's life and their relationship had been through every twist, turn, drop, and climb that normal teenagers would have given up on.

But after all the drama and denial Quinn had suffered with Rachel…giving up wasn't an option. No matter what the brunette did or said Quinn found herself entranced by the beauty of Rachel's movements and the kindness behind her words.

"Rach…?"

Both girls felt their necks practically pop out of the place as they glanced up to see the club and Mr. Schue staring at them curiously. As Mr. Schue offered Rachel the opportunity to sing, Quinn found her girlfriend's hair amusing at that moment and knew Rachel would turn the chance to sing down.

"Uh no…?" The brunette swallowed as she flickered her glance to the smirking blonde beside her and Quinn only puckered an eyebrow before biting her lip sweetly.

After Mr. Schue had shrugged and turned away Quinn raised her eyes to find Rachel staring at her through long eyelashes. For a moment, everything in Quinn's world evaporated because in those brown orbs she could see her life playing out like a movie.

The move to New York and settling in a loft beside the park, the first celebration they have together when Rachel gets offered a part on Broadway, their first major fight that involved Quinn chasing Rachel throughout the streets of New York.

Then would come the moment when everything became clear to the Cheerio and in that moment she would drop to one knew and present a silver band with a diamond ring on it and when Rachel accepted she'd take the ring out and slide it onto the brunette's finger.

The months that followed that day would be spent trying to calm her fiancée down as Rachel planned the wedding while balancing her career on Broadway; tears, fights, finances, apologies, storm outs, and kisses would all lead up to the moment of Quinn seeing a brunette walking down the aisle.

Quinn couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face as she thought of all the things she had done to Rachel and all the pain she had caused, but the brunette still seemed to love her unconditionally and was always there for the blonde.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of Santana's voice filtered through the air and Quinn's attention snapped to the Latina and her stomach churned as the words left her co-captain's mouth and seemed to breeze their way right into Quinn's face.

It was clear as day that Santana Lopez was singing to Rachel Berry, and the wave of jealousy and possessiveness that coursed through Quinn's veins left her feeling empty before she sought out Rachel's small hand and held it tightly.

"Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence and sudden heat, hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are, don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy; I'm not that girl…"

Quinn felt her body quaking with anger, deep down in her heart she knew that she had already won. She knew that no matter what Santana would always come in second place with her and now was no different than any other time.

Rachel didn't want Santana, it was written all over the diva's face as she stared at Latina with a mix of fury and pity shining through her eyes. Quinn inwardly laughed because Santana and Rachel just didn't make sense, hell her and Rachel barely made sense!

But they fit, God they fit together like a glove.

When the two had announced they were dating no one was surprised, apparently the two had been suffering from major sexual tension and everyone had practically been counting down the days till the two finally released their problem.

Only Santana had reacted badly, she had gone white in the face and had sprinted out of the choir room with Brittany hot on her heels. Quinn had brushed it off, figuring Santana needed her Brittany fix, but in her stomach she had known from the look in her friend's eyes that there was more.

Quinn guessed that should've been her first clue.

"Every so often we long to steal, to the land of what-might-have-been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in…"

Clinching her empty hand, Quinn buried her teeth into her bottom lip as she rattled with anger and the feeling of Rachel's fingers gripping hers calmed her down enough to keep her glued to the seat instead of punching the Latina in the face…that could come later.

The signs had always been in front of Quinn; yesterday was the biggest of them all. She had been called into a mandatory meeting and afterwards had practically sprinted to the auditorium to see Rachel, but she walked in and she was just in time to see the adoring gaze flicker through Santana's orbs as she watched the diva laugh.

The blonde had marched forward and smiled as Rachel's attention drifted from Santana and became fixated on her, the brunette staring at Quinn with stars in her eyes and looking as if the blonde was everything she had ever waited for.

The head Cheerio hadn't spared Santana a glance; she had just extended her hand to Rachel and pulled the brunette away from the smoldering eyes of Santana Lopez. The Latina was playing with fire and Quinn made sure to shoot a glance back at Santana to let her know that small fact.

"Blithe smile, lithe limb, she who's winsome. She wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose and heaven knows I'm not that girl…"

Rachel's tiny hands wrapped themselves firmly around Quinn's bicep and Quinn glanced down as the diva looked up at her with apologetic eyes. Shaking her head, the blonde rested her forehead to Rachel's and whispered her love before turning back to the singing Latina.

The two of them had already done this dance with Sam; the bleach blonde boy couldn't grasp the fact that Quinn was gay and had tried to pursue her for a month and a half. When he had serenaded her, Rachel had snapped and had flown out of her seat and had swung her fist into the boy's nose.

After that, Sam had calmed down and had let Quinn go, but even now the blonde would catch Rachel glaring at the boy and she couldn't blame her girlfriend. He had attempted to step in and screw up their amazing relationship and now Santana was doing the same.

"Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl, there's a girl I know. He loves her so…"

Quinn gulped down her anger as her knuckles burned with the desire to smash into something warm, her ears craved the sound of bone crunching, and her jealousy was the devil whispering into her ear to get up and put the Latina in her place.

Rachel was hers and hers only, the Cheerio couldn't figure out why it was so hard to understand. Wasn't the golden Q chained around Rachel's neck enough? Or how about the fact that the brunette walked around with a white and red letterman, Fabray stamped over her left breast?

"I'm not that girl…"

Santana stood before the class panting with her shoulders heaving as she drew in each breathe and Quinn could only give the Latina a tweak of a smile that slowly morphed its way into a glare that staked her claim on the girl hanging off her bicep.

With another devious smile, Quinn slowly pressed her palms together as the dull sound of clap noises rang throughout the room and everyone traded glances before following the blonde's lead and giving Santana a simple slow clap.

As Santana found her seat, Quinn ducked her head and sought out Rachel's lips as if to assure herself the brunette was still hers and with a breathe of relief Rachel eagerly responded and sensually moved her lips against Quinn's.

Drawling away, Quinn looked into brown orbs and noticed the way adoration and love shone through and the smile on Rachel's face was all Quinn needed as she felt her body relax and she bit her lip and breathed in.

"I'm yours, Quinn, never doubt that." Rachel whispered softly as she pressed one more light kiss to the head Cheerio's lips and smiled lightly. "No one is ever going to take me away."

Nodding, Quinn shot Santana a triumphant smirk that only said what the Latina had come to know all too well in her life, "Looks like you lost again."

That night, Quinn had sidetracked from the future-vision she had during Glee and instead dropped to her knee in front of Rachel and produced a small ring she had been carrying around since their sixth month of being a couple in the open.

That night, Quinn had finally won the game she and Santana had been playing since pre-school. She had gotten the popularity, the adoration, the envy, the fear, the family, the friends, the respect, the future, and most importantly…she was that girl.

The next morning Quinn had helped Rachel out of her car and laced their fingers together, ignoring the gasps and whispers that followed them as they trekked throughout the hallways with their eyes glued to one another.

Passing by Santana, Rachel didn't spare Quinn's co-captain a glance and Quinn didn't need to look up to see the tears that were making their way down Santana's face. The Latina was truly giving up this time and Quinn wasn't going to let it affect her happiness.

She was rejoicing, she had won.


	3. You Do, I Don't

**A/N: Wow, you guys are really torn up about Santana not getting her happy end, but don't worry after what happened on the last episode of Glee she definitely deserves to be happy and I'll make sure she is. But I won't spoil who she ends up with(:**

Standing in front of the mirror, Santana ran a hand over her dress and sucked the air through her nose before allowing her eyelashes to flutter close. This was it, everything was about to change and nothing was going to stop it.

Five years.

It had been five years since that day in the hallway, since the day Santana had let Quinn walk away with the one thing that made her life seem worth living. After that, the Latina dropped out of the glee club and focused solely on acing her tests so she could get her ass out of Lima.

It took some time, but eventually she was able to make it onto the honor roll and once that was secured for her scholarships and acceptance letters started flooding her mailbox and the Latina had chosen Yale and Brittany had followed her, enrolling in a junior college in Connecticut.

The two never looked back at Lima, they dropped everybody and depended on each other. For a while things were hard, Santana was driven and was passing classes with flying colors but she was also burying herself in the bottle and that left Brittany to clean up the mess.

The ditzy blonde endured many nights of sitting with a drunk Santana and listening to the woman talk about how good Quinn's life was, how the blonde now had a career as a doctor and was engaged to the woman she would never stop loving.

It was true, the latter, Santana knew she would never truly get over Rachel because the tiny diva would always hold her heart and for that reason Santana despised Quinn with everything in her, because just like high school Quinn was always one step ahead of her ex-best friend.

"San?"

The Latina turned to see Brittany dressed in a sky blue, knee length dress with her curls framing her face as she gave her best friend a half smile but Santana gave her a beam in return. The Latina loved her ditzy friend, without her Santana feared she would be dead.

"Hey B, I'm almost ready, I just have to put my earrings in and we can go." Santana whispered as she turned back to the large mirror of her bathroom and slipped the black earrings in before turning to her friend again.

"Are you sure about this, Santana?" Brittany asked softly as she rested her hand against a tan bicep and Santana flinched under her touch causing the taller woman to unconsciously draw away. "We don't have to go."

"We were invited, B." Santana reminded the blonde as she turned to face her, her face twisting into a grimace that she guessed was her smile. "I'm not going to miss this day for Rachel anyway, she's probably been planning this for years."

"Okay," Brittany replied uneasily as she shifted her eyes over Santana's features before gently running a hand over her own sky blue dress, making sure the front was smooth and neat. "But if you want to leave at anytime, and I mean anytime, just tell me and we're gone."

"Alright, but when if Rach murders us for ditching then it's all on you." Santana scoffed as she gave a real smile that caused Brittany's face to light up.

Taking Brittany's hand in her own Santana led the blonde to the car and opened the passenger door before shutting it behind Brittany and moving into the driver's seat. As she drove down the road Santana drifted into her own thoughts.

She was in the car driving to Rachel Berry's wedding, something she knew she shouldn't be attending for two reasons. Number one, she was afraid she was going to do something stupid like stand up and object to the marriage and number two, she shouldn't have gotten the invitation at all.

Not after what she had done at the graduation party.

**Flashback**

Loud music vibrated Santana's eardrums as she threw back a shot and stumbled her way into the crowd of her graduated class, they were all finally finished with high school. As of four hours ago McKinley's class of 2011 had thrown their caps and howled their freedom.

Now, they were all getting wasted at Noah Puckerman's house because this was truly going to be the last party where everyone was together, where everyone was truly themselves before they all were forced to grow up.

Santana smiled as she dodged Mike and Tina who were making out against a wall and twirled a quick circle with Kurt before pushing the gay boy back towards a drunk Mercedes. Finally, Santana spotted her heart's desire and sucked in a deep breathe.

In the middle of the living room Quinn was perched on a chair, as if it was a throne, and Rachel was draped across her lap with one arm around Quinn's shoulders and the other resting on her own knee while her brown eyes were locked firmly on Quinn's face.

The blonde was talking and laughing with the gang of kids surrounding her, occasionally turning her attention to receive a quick kiss from Rachel or have a small conversation with the brunette that only seemed to make sense to them.

But Santana had over ideas on her mind, quickly she ducked under a football player's arm and side stepped a few Cheerios before coming to a complete stop in front of her ex-best friend and Rachel Berry who both looked at with confusion.

"What do you want, Lopez?" Quinn demanded as she discreetly entwined her fingers with Rachel's, dragging a finger over the engagement ring that rested safely on the brunette's little left ring finger. "Did you come over here to sing another ballad to my woman?"

"Quinn, what have I told you about labeling me that?" Rachel scolded, the once seething blonde instantly adopting a smile as she looked up at Rachel with a goofy grin. "It's so degrading, it makes me feel as if I'm just a possession to you."

"My apologies, princess." Quinn laughed and Rachel only smiled before pressing a quick kiss to Quinn's lips and turning her attention back to Santana. "Seriously, San, what do you want?"

"Rachel, I was wondering if I could talk to you real quick. I just want to…say goodbye." Santana sighed, running a hand through her hair before offering it to the tiny diva who glanced at it wearily before accepting and allowing Santana to pull her up.

"Rachel, what the hell?" Quinn scoffed angrily.

"I'll be right back, Quinn. I'm not going to let anything happen, I love you." Rachel assured her before flashing one last grin Quinn's way and Santana attempted to hide her smile as she heard the string of complaints that came from Quinn as the two brunettes walked away.

Santana led Rachel into Puck's room and shut the door behind them, leaning her forehead against it as she sucked in a deep breathe and tried to calm the nerves that were fluttering through her stomach and eating away at her heart.

She knew she couldn't let Rachel leave Lima without the truth being told, she had spent the last two years in misery as she watched Rachel be dotted on by someone who wasn't her. It broke her heart and she didn't want to keep on living with regrets.

The girl knew how she felt about Rachel and she knew that the loud diva would always have a piece of her heart, or all of it. It wasn't fair to her heart to leave and always have the what ifs playing in the back of her mind.

"Look, San, there's something I need to say before you…"

The Latina didn't allow Rachel to finish as she spun herself around and grabbed the girl around the waist, pressing their lips together and savoring the feeling of full pillow pressing against her own. For a long moment, Rachel didn't move and Santana felt fireworks explode behind her eyelids.

She took a risk and allowed her tongue to snake out and slide against Rachel's bottom lip and that snapped the other girl from her shock as she shoved Santana away and a small hand came to slap straight across her right cheek.

"How dare you?" Rachel seethed, her breaths coming out in pants as she clinched her fists at her side and shook her head, tears gathering in brown orbs. "How dare you think it's okay to kiss me when you know for a fact that I'm _engaged_!"

"How dare me? How dare you!" Santana shot back as she furrowed her brow, going back to her days when no one mattered but herself. "How could you just flaunt your relationship with Quinn like that? I know you had a clue how I felt, I could see it in your eyes."

"I loved you, Santana!"

Rachel's hands slapped across her mouth and the diamond caught the light of the moon and cut across the tension that had built up in the room. The sentence hung in the air as Santana gapped for a moment before she whimpered.

"You love me?"

"_Loved_," Rachel corrected instantly as she dropped her hands and instead raised a warning finger towards the taller brunette who had backed up a few feet. "I love Quinn, I will always love Quinn. I loved you at one point and you didn't have the guts to do anything about it."

"Why can't you love me now, Rachel?" Santana whispered as she allowed hot tears to slide down her cheeks. "I could give you everything Quinn has plus more, I can give you a beautiful life and a beautiful home…"

"No, you can't, Santana." Rachel snapped as she closed her eyes before lowering her shaking finger and instead finding comfort in wrapping her arms around her torso. "Quinn has given me the world already, she loves me and I'm never going to do anything to endanger that."

"Choose me, Rachel!" Santana pleaded but Rachel only shook her head and hurried past Santana, grabbing at the doorknob and yanking it open to allow reality to come spilling back into the room.

"Don't come near me, don't talk to me, don't call me…just leave me alone. If you think for one second that I would choose you over Quinn then your delusional." Rachel spat out with a frown.

Santana stood defeated as she watched the head of brown hair disappear back into the party and a few moments later she watched as Rachel hurried out of the house with Quinn at her heels both giggling carelessly.

That night, Santana packed her bags and left a note for her parents before picking up Brittany and both of them drove away from Lima. They were leaving behind everything that didn't work out for them, they were leaving behind everyone.

Including Santana's heart.

**End of Flashback**

Santana sat in the middle row of the church and watched with burning eyes as Rachel vowed to love Quinn till death did them part, inwardly Santana wished she could stand up and just end Quinn then and there, Rachel would be able to keep her promise and Santana would be able to be with Rachel.

The tiny brunette diva looked beautiful in her strapless white wedding gown, her brunette curls pinned into a high bun and her face glowing with happiness as she floated down the aisle and then kissed the bride with a smile.

Santana made herself scarce at the reception and when Quinn began to remove Rachel's garter with her teeth the Latina grabbed onto Brittany's hand and pulled her towards the exit doors, feeling relief fill her as Brittany followed with no questions.

It was all too much for Santana; the smiles, the dances, the laughter, the rings, the happiness, and the love that surrounded them. She needed to get away, she needed to breathe and she needed to make herself feel better again.

She needed a bar.

Still dressed in her silky dress, Santana found herself curled up in the corner of her apartment with a bottle of vodka in her lap and a glass pressed to her lips as she tried to drink away the pain of her happy ending, ending.

Her headphones were pushed in as far as they could go as she drunk herself into exhaustion and mouthed the words to the song that stayed on repeat. Santana knew she was torturing herself with the song, but it went with the vodka she was drinking…it burned.

"Today he told her that he loved her, put a ring around her finger, and promised her forever together. Today she smiled for all the pictures and he was right there with her, making all the memories without me. And it hurts to say this out loud, looks like she's really gone now…"

Santana scoffed into her drink as she finished the last drop and chokingly poured herself another one, downing it and cringing as it hit her throat. Quinn really got everything that she wanted, she got the happy ending that Santana deserved.

The Latina just couldn't figure out how someone could be such a bitch and still get everything they ever wanted. Why wasn't God punishing Quinn for her lies? Why was God giving Quinn the greatest treasure on the planet?"

Why?"

"Today, is the happiest day of her life, I should be happy for her. Today, so tell me why are these tears in my eyes. I know I should be happy for her, but I've lost everything, I've lost everything I've ever wanted. Today…"

Santana took another swig of the bottle, ignoring the glass that rested beside her as she tried to find a buzz faster than the glass was giving her. She needed to forget Rachel and she needed to forget her now, she couldn't keep feeling this hurt.

She couldn't keep pretending that Rachel was going to wait for her, that the brunette was just using Quinn until she realized the Latina was who she really wanted. Santana needed to stop fooling herself, she had lost Rachel forever.

Cause now, she wasn't in love with the girl from high school who made her heart skip a beat everything their eyes locked. She wasn't in love with the girl who made her feel like she was on top of the world, she wasn't in love with Rachel Berry.

She was in love with Rachel Fabray.


	4. She Loves You Too

"San came to the wedding." Quinn mumbled as she lay beside her wife of two days, the brunette smiling softly as she rolled to the side so she was facing Quinn. "I saw her at the reception, she bolted like fifteen minutes before it ended."

"Really?" Rachel yawned as she moved further into Quinn so their naked bodies were pressed firmly against each other, the brunette smiling softly as Quinn released a guttural moan. "Well, I sincerely hope she had a good time."

"Me too, she was there with Britt. I can't believe they even showed." Quinn scoffed as her hand absently trailed up and down Rachel's smooth back, the brunette purring as she arched into the touch. "After all this time, I'm surprised they had the guts."

"It doesn't matter, baby, because you were there and I was there and the rest of it just fades out of my mind. We're married now, Quinn. I'm your wife." Rachel reminded her with a sigh. "Forget that Santana and Britt came, this is our honeymoon and I just want to feel you."

Quinn smiled adoringly down at her wife, even after seven years of being together Rachel could still make her feel like she was walking on water. And now, now this beautiful brunette was her wife and they were a family.

The doctor ran her hands up and over Rachel's shoulders before slowly trailing them back down, stopping as she twined their fingers together and laid gentle kisses on each of the flickering diamonds that rested on Rachel's ring fingers.

Suddenly, flashes of Rachel no being in her life vibrated through her mind as her brow furrowed and her lips urgently traced over her wife's fingers before making their way up her neck as she breathed in the smell of vanilla.

"I love you, Rachel." Quinn breathed, nipping at a tan pulse point and relishing in the musical moans that trailed through her ears. "I love you so much and I don't ever want to be without you. I need you, I need you always. Please don't ever leave me, I need you."

Quinn slowly looked up into her wife's eyes and was met with confusion, but quickly the brunette was sitting upright as her hands came up to cradle Quinn's face causing the blonde to let the tears trail down her cheeks.

"Hey, look at me." Rachel ordered in a soft voice and Quinn's hazy orbs met brown chocolate swirls. "I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me? You are my forever and I will never leave you, no matter what anyone says we are in love."

"But she loves you too," Quinn sobbed.

The she was of course Santana Lopez, the blonde hadn't been able to get over her hatred for her ex-best friend even after five years of being away from the Latina. It just angered the ex-cheerleader to know that someone else out there was feeling the same way she felt about Rachel.

It always brought her back to the night she almost lost her, the way words had been thrown at each other and the way they had spent a week apart before Quinn finally threw aside her pride and begged Rachel to come home.

The blonde wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable, but with Rachel it was like everything inside of her was out and exposed and it scared her. She was afraid to get hurt, but now knowing that the woman she loved the most was her wife…it was unbelievable.

"Santana?" Rachel scoffed, snapping Quinn back to reality.

"Yes Santana, the woman who fell so madly in love with you that she decided to kiss you even though she knew that you were engaged. The woman who has spent years pining for you and probably won't ever stop and let herself fall in love with someone else!" Quinn vented.

Rachel pushed away from her wife and it left Quinn with a cold ache, not having Rachel pressed to her was something that she knew she would never adjust to. And the fire that had sparked in her wife's eyes was not calming Quinn's nerves either.

"Why the hell are you bringing this up on our honeymoon, Quinn?" Rachel hissed, yanking on a bathrobe and forcefully tying the knot around her waist as she faced the sheepish blonde. "You've had five years to bring this conversation up, why now?"

Quinn faltered for a moment as she sought out a good answer to that question, she couldn't figure out why she had decided to bring it up now but there was no going back. The words had already been said and Quinn knew when something was planted in Rachel's mind that was it.

"I'm scared, Rachel." Quinn admitted, sitting up and wrapping the white bed sheet around herself as she scooted off the bed and maneuvered around it so she could face the brunette woman. "Now that I have you I don't want anything to take you away."

"What will it take for me to make you see that no one is ever going to take me away from you? I don't love Santana, she isn't who I want to spend the rest of my life with. That person is you, Quinn. I married you and I want to start a family with you. But how am I supposed to do that when your doubting me?"

Hazel eyes fluttered shut as Quinn sucked in a deep breathe, she couldn't figure out why she was guarding her heart from the one person who had already stolen it. She just didn't want to ever have Rachel be with someone who wasn't her.

She had watched painfully in high school as Jesse and Puck both wooed her and she had dealt with the year ups and downs of Rachel's attempted relationship with Finn. And when Quinn had finally gotten her hands on Rachel she had vowed to never let her go.

She was just so afraid that holding too tightly to the brunette diva would only cause her to flee, she was afraid that Rachel was going to slip away and she didn't want to watch it happen. The blonde wanted to be there to stop it.

And Santana was this never ending tug on the rope of the Faberry relationship, no matter what it was like the Latina was there to play tug of war with Quinn and the ex-Cheerio could sense herself getting way to close to being tugged over.

"You have this…spell over me, Rach. It's like my heart can't beat unless your beside me and my lungs start to ache because you're my air. Whenever I feel like I'm losing you I clam up, I start questioning everything around me. Including us." Quinn confessed with a slight shrug.

"Sweetie, I adore you. You are the only person in this world who understands me and accepts my quirks, even my own fathers have a hard time getting me. You don't have my heart, Quinn Fabray." Rachel whispered, pressing herself flush against the taller woman. "You _are _my heart."

Quinn's heart seized in that moment as she lifted her shaking hands to cup her wife's cheeks and slammed their mouths together, Rachel half laughing and half moaning as she responded eagerly while rubbing her hands up and down Quinn's lower back.

Rachel pulled away panting and slowly she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and smiled up at her for a long moment, "Now that we have that all figured out…take me to the couch, wife. We need to christen every inch of this hotel room."

"Seriously?" Quinn laughed as she brushed Rachel's bangs back and watched her wife nod quickly with a bright smile on her bruised lips. "You are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, Rachel Barbara Fabray."

"Probably?" Rachel scoffed with a raised eyebrow, smirking as Quinn hoisted her up by the bottom of her thighs, the diva instantly wrapping her legs to rest snuggly on Quinn's hips. "That's all I get? Just _probably _the best thing?"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Quinn sighed snuggling her face in Rachel's neck as she began to walk towards the living room area of their honeymoon suite, the blonde carefully lowering Rachel to the couch before hovering over her. "You're the _best _thing that has ever happened to me."

"Now that's more like it," Rachel giggled and instantly her smile disappeared as Quinn lowered her hips to rest in between the singer's and the doctor smirked as she gradually began to grind against Rachel. "Okay, I lied _this _is more like it."

"I love you, Rachel." Quinn whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to the shorter woman's lips, relishing in the feel of Rachel's warm breathe cascading over her face as the brunette's hips began to meet her own in their furious rocks.

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel replied.

And just like that Quinn Fabray's world began to spin again as the words created a soothing feeling throughout her body. Rachel was hers and hers only, the blonde wished with all her might for her ex-best friend to find someone as good as Rachel.

She didn't like the thought of Santana being lonely, it wasn't right. As much as she hated the Latina for trying to steal Rachel there would always be a part of Quinn that cared deeply for the broken hearted woman.

"Oh Quinn…"

The sound of Rachel's moans brought the blonde back out of her thoughts as she looked down at the brunette and felt her breathe catch; Rachel's lips were parted and her eyes were squeezed tightly as she moved in time with Quinn's body.

With another smile, Quinn pressed herself into Rachel and rested her forehead against the diva's shoulder as their breaths came out in pants and the only sounds around them were there moans, squeaks, and the rustling of a robe and bed sheets.

Life couldn't get much better for one Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short, I didn't really want it to be too angst and so I just thought I'd clear up the fact that Quinn is NOT using Rachel. She really and truly loves her and Rachel feels the same way in return. I'm going to say it now though, I apologize but this will not end in Rachel/Santana. Let's just say we're going to have quite the pairing coming up for Santana ;)**


	5. A Walk In The Park

**A/N: I hope this makes up for the last chapter being so short…um, so I'm going to do a Pretty Little Liars crossover here and I sincerely hope you enjoy what is about to happen for Santana. Say hello to the first step to her happy ending…**

**A/N 2: Sorry, I have another flashback just so I can keep things all cleared up, y'know? Oh and this won't exactly be in Santana's POV, it will kinda flip flop.**

**

* * *

Santana hummed softly as she walked along the sidewalk of Central Park, her hands were buried deep in her jacket pockets as she listened to the soothing sounds of laughing children and the crunch of fall leaves under her feet.**

The Latina felt a wave of happiness go through her, it was something that hadn't happened since her junior year of high school. And to top it off the happiness was for Rachel and Quinn, the two woman had just welcomed their second child into the world, Nathaniel William Fabray.

It had taken a year and a half after the Faberry wedding for Santana to swallow her pride and approach Rachel and Quinn, it had gone better than Santana had been expecting and it had also paved the path for their now unbreakable friendship.

**Flashback**

Santana breathed in through her nose before raising her fist and pounding it against a red door, her heart began to pound as the sound of footsteps echoed from, it took her a second to realize that someone was running to the door.

When the door opened Santana was expecting to come face to face with a twenty three year old Rachel, instead a little girl who was beaming brightly at her with a look of eagerness and a small bounce to every move she made.

"Salutations," The little girl chirped, extending her hand for Santana to shake as she gave the woman a small professional smile that reminded the Latina of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on the name of the person. "My name is Alexandra Shelby Fabray, I'm three!"

"Alex, what have I said about answering the door?" A feminine voice called as a beautiful blonde showed up at the door, her hair pulled back and her body in a black pencil skirt with a red blouse, her eyebrow risen.

"Oh, this lady cames to the door, Mama." The smaller blonde answered as she glanced back at her mother who was moving towards them. "She's real nice, Mama! I thinks I made a brand new friend today, Mommy is gonna be happy!"

"We're not supposed to talk to strange…" The blonde stopped in her tracks when she finally noticed who was standing in the doorway, the blonde could recognize her anywhere and for a moment a glare ripped through her features before she gazed down at her daughter.

"Hello Quinn," Santana nodded.

The blonde forced a smile before she glanced down at her daughter and smoothed back the red hair that had fallen into the toddler's face, "Mommy is cleaning up the toy room and she was looking for some help, why don't you go do that?"

"Okay Mama," Alexandra agreed before she gave Santana a small smile and bounced off with loud laughter while Quinn smiled after her retreating form before turning sharply to face Santana.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find us? Are you stalking Rachel again because if you are I swear to God I will kill you, you've done enough damage to our family." Quinn snarled harshly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm here to apologize, Q." Santana admitted as she used the nickname that always made Quinn relax, and unsurprisingly the blonde's shoulders loosened as she stared at her ex-friend. "Everything I've done to you and Rachel is unacceptable and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it. I'm asking for another chance to make things right, to make our friendship strong again."

Quinn shifted slightly as she gazed at Santana before heaving a sigh, "It's really up to Rachel. Especially since we have Lexi to think about now, she is more protective and more cautious than she had ever been in her life."

"When did you have the baby? I mean, the last time I saw you the both of you were as small as you are now." Santana laughed and her spirit rejoiced slightly as her blonde ex-counterpart laughed along with her for a moment.

"We adopted her last year, Rach wasn't ready to give up the stage and I had just gotten promoted to head of cardio. We wanted a baby, but we decided to get a toddler. Lexi is the light of our lives." Quinn confessed with a shake of her head. "She may not be biologically ours but she is Rachel in every aspect."

"I could see that from the short interaction I just had with her. Normal toddlers say hello or even hey, but yours actually said salutations. Really, Q, salutations?" Santana scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and Quinn laughed loudly.

"That is Rachel one hundred percent, she usually brings Lexi with her to work and because of that I now live with two walking dictionaries and two drama queens." Quinn sighed as she rolled her eyes and then glanced at Santana for a long moment. "I forgave you a long time ago, S."

Santana's head shot up as the words left the blonde's mouth and for a moment all she could do was gap at the woman. Quinn looked at her and gave her a half-smile of assurance and Santana's stomach did a quick flip flop.

"I guess we're both at fault here, huh?" Santana laughed as she watched Quinn nod her head eagerly and shift slightly on her feet. "Quinn, I understand why you didn't want to let me into your lives considering that I don't have the best track record with Rachel."

Santana paused slightly and glanced at Quinn only to find the tall woman waiting for her to finish her thoughts and with a suck of air Santana continued on.

"Instead of just walking away from Rachel I kept coming back and I pressed the issue each time and I apologize for not listening and respecting Rachel's wishes. You're her wife and I should have backed off when you asked me to." Santana declared.

By then both women had tears in their eyes and were blubbering as they spoke, never having a conversation as deep and meaningful as they were having now. Now that they had gotten past their differences and other issues they were able to sit down and have a actual conversation with each other.

"I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did all those times before, I just got so upset, I felt like you were trying to ruin my life and take my wife away. I was so sacred to lose the only thing that made sense in my life." Quinn whispered.

"I'm not here to take Rachel away or weasel my way into her life, I'm here to get my friends back because I miss the both of you and I just want to go back to the way things were our sophomore year, minus the baby and Rachel bullying." Santana chuckled. "What do you say?"

"I say hell yeah," Quinn nodded before hugging the Latina tightly.

**End Flashback**

Santana chuckled and shook her head as she thought about how far she had come since making up with Quinn and Rachel, although the friendship they once had in high school was demolished they had managed to create a stronger, more natural relationship.

The Latina had even become their son's godmother, it was amazing how much progress they had made. The brunette tried to pretend like her heart didn't skip a beat around Rachel, but right now she was trying to remind herself that it was not her kids that called Rachel mommy and it was not her ring that rested on Rachel's finger.

As Santana walked along the pathway the sound of a loud yell interrupted her thoughts and a searing pain ripped through her shoulder as she dropped to the ground and began to pant heavily while trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"Oh my God! Oh God, are you okay? I'm so sorry, oh God!" A frantic, feminine voice whispered and Santana could feel the light pressure of hands on her back and instantly the Latina jerked away from the touch.

The tall brunette sat up slightly and winced as she raised a hand to her burning shoulder and pushed her fingers under her jacket and t-shirt before her fingers brushed through wetness, "Ah shit this was not how I saw my day going at all."

"Oh no, your bleeding!" The same worried voice gasped and Santana only rolled her eyes as she peeled her jacket collar back slightly to inspect the damage, it was a pretty deep gape. "Holly, what where you even thinking?"

Santana turned her head and her breathe instantly caught in her throat as she stared at a young woman with jet black hair and her chocolate brown eyes wide as she stared at a younger version of herself who wore a pout and a scowl.

"I was anchoring my ship, Mommy!" The little girl snapped as she stomped her foot causing her little black skirt to ruffle slightly from the force of the movement. "And plus, she's all dressed up like a pirate! I had to destroy her!"

"By throwing a brick at her?"

"A brick? You threw a…what kind of child throws a brick at someone?" Santana demanded as she stood, wincing in pain as she attempted to move her shoulder before glowering down at the child. "That really hurt, y'know?"

"Wait, here, let me help you up." The raven-haired woman whispered as she rushed to Santana's side and rested a hand on her lower back and the other on her hand.

"Mommy, your touching her booty!" The little girl exclaimed as she pointed at her mother and began to snicker, the woman blushing slightly as she glanced at Santana with apologetic eyes before turning back to her daughter.

"Now is not the time to discuss your little pirate games, Holly Emily Fitz!" The woman hissed as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter, but Holly only grinned as she rolled her eyes and snickered into her hand again.

"No, the kid is right. Your hand is kinda on my ass." Santana chuckled as she glanced down at the shorter woman who's face erupted in a blush as she leaped away from Santana. "It's cool, I'm Santana Lopez, by the way."

"Aria, Aria Fitz and this is my little troublemaking daughter, Holly." Aria sighed.

"Nice to meet you, Holly, your not packing anymore bricks are you?" Santana joked with a cocked eyebrow and Aria groaned as she slapped a hand to her forehead and bit her lower lip. "I'm kidding, I'm going to assume that all weapons have been taken away."

"Haha, funny." Aria mocked as she frowned and then rolled her eyes. "I'm taking you to the hospital, and don't bother fighting me."

"I wasn't going to protest, but you do realize I'm going to force you to buy me a new t-shirt, right?" The Latina smirked as she lifted an eyebrow and wiggled it. "I mean, this is going to require stitches and this was my favorite shirt."

"Whatever," Aria grumbled as she led the smirking woman away.

**0-0-0-0**

"Well, there you go Ms. Lopez." The doctor smiled as he removed his gloves and watched Santana wince as she pulled her borrowed scrub top over her shoulder. "I'm going to need you to return in about a week so I can remove them. But other than that, I'll go draw up your release papers and you'll be free to go for the night."

"Thanks again for this," Aria smiled as she watched the doctor leave with another nod of his head before she turned to face Santana who was still sitting on the pallet with Holly sitting beside her. "I apologize again for my daughter's mistake."

"It's fine, Holly Jolly and I became great friends while the doctor was stitching me up. I mean, how many people can say that some little midget threw a brick at them?" Santana scoffed with a sigh as she shifted her gaze to Holly who was beaming up at her. "What's with the smile?"

"You called me Holly Jolly, my daddy used call me that but then the angels took him away." Holly explained with a small shrug of her shoulders as she swung her own legs before glancing up at Santana with a smile.

"Hol, I'm sure she doesn't want to hear about…"

"No, really, it's fine." Santana assured the fidgeting mother with a wave of her hand before turning her attention to the child. "My mommy and daddy got taken by the angels last year, I like it when people call me Sunny because that's what my parents used to call me."

"Do you miss them?" Holly asked curiously as she fluttered her lashes, watching Santana give her a sad smile as the older woman ran a hand through her dark locks and released a shuddering breathe before nodding.

"I miss them a whole lot, but I know that their happy because God is taking care of them and I know everyday is one day sooner that I get to see them again." Santana replied in a soft tone, gently running a hand over the child's hair.

"I miss my daddy too, but mostly I miss mommy smiling. My mama has the prettiest smile in the whole wide world!" Holly gushed with a bright grin as she watched her mother blush before clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Holly, that's enough, why don't you go get a juice box from down the hall?" Aria suggested with a raised eyebrow and Holly nodded before sliding off the cot and grabbing the dollar bill her mother offered her before racing off. "Sorry about that, she's quite the chatter box."

"It's fine, it's nice to talk to someone. Even if she is just a kid." Santana shrugged as she gave a small laugh before looking at Aria with a slight glaze to her eyes as she scanned her over. "But oyur daughter was right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Your smile is pretty damn beautiful." Santana admitted with a breathy laugh and quickly Aria gave her a twitch of a grin before vanishing out the door and leaving the Latina to think everything that had happened through.

She had just flirted with someone and suddenly Rachel Berry was the last thing on her mind, it made her feel like everything was going to be okay. She felt as if she was one step closer to getting over the tiny Broadway star.

Aria was different and she had walls that Santana found herself wanting to break, she had always been fascinated by people who hid themselves and Santana knew that Aria was hiding a deep dark story and she wanted to know what it was.

"Wow, I'm going to guess your the one that got attacked by a six-year-old,"

Santana's head snapped up to see a beautiful blonde curl with dark blue eyes and long honey colored curls leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and a badass smirk pressed to her full and pouty lower lips.

The Latina internally thanked God because today seemed to be full of beautiful woman and once again Santana realized her mind wasn't wondering back to Rachel's heart but instead faded to Aria. Maybe she was moving on.

"Correction, Goldie Locks, I got attacked by a six-year-old who threw a _brick _at me." Santana snapped as she gave her best HBIC glare but the blonde woman only rolled her eyes and pushed herself into an upright position.

"Whatever you say, I'm Hanna, by the way." The smirking blonde beamed as she extended her hand and Santana raised her good arm and shook the friendly lady's hand. "Aria called me a little bit ago to pick up Holly."

"Aunt Hanna!"

"Speak of the devil," Hanna chuckled as she turned and caught the sprinting girl in her arms before twirling her around and resting her on her hip. "If it isn't my little brick throwing princess, how badass is it that you broke someone's shoulder?"

"She didn't break her shoulder, Hanna." Aria sighed as she entered the room and gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek before touching her daughter's cheek softly. "Your going to go to Aunt Hanna and Auntie Emily's for the night, okay?"

"Okie dokie, Mommy!" Holly beamed with a small squeal as she as she turned her torso to face her favorite aunt, well her favorite aunt that followed after Emily. "Is Auntie Emily gonna make dinner tonight? She makes the best hamburgers."

"Well, I'd imagine she'd be making dinner for us." Hanna smirked, kissing the child's forehead softly as Holly giggled and pulled away before burying herself in Hanna's warm neck. "After all, you and I are her favorite girls."

"Yeah!" Holly giggled.

"You don't count, your her wife so of course you're her favorite!" Aria reminded the blonde and Santana noticed the way Hanna's eyes lit up at the label and the way her cheeks slowly went pink. "Now, I assume your itching to get back to her so I'll call you tomorrow and come pick up my daughter."

"Whatever," Hanna shrugged.

"Just remember what I told you about the things you say around Hol, she picks things up really easily and I know you don't have a filter." Aria snapped as she glared at her blue-eyed friend who only gave her a devilish grin and chuckled.

"Hey, when you find a wife as gorgeous and hot as mine I guarantee you'll find you have lost that perfect little filter." Hanna assured her.

Santana's ears perked up at the small fact that Aria could be gay, but then she remembered that the woman had been married to a man and instantly her shoulders sagged again. She sighed loudly, the Latina just couldn't catch a break in the love factor.

Rachel was married with two kids, Brittany had somehow fallen in love with Finn Hudson and they were engaged, and all the countless woman she had slept with were either blonde with blue eyes or brunette with brown eyes…love sucked.

"I doubt that when I find a woman to date that my filter will go missing." Aria replied with a tight smile, catching Santana's brightening eyes out of the corner of her glance.

"As much as I want to stick around for this little pow-wow, I have a life to live." Santana sighed, sliding off the cot and hitting her feet with a small wince at the way her shoulder jerked. "I appreciate the ride here and I hope we cross paths again."

"I apologize again, Santana. I'll pay for the medical…"

"No really, I'm okay." Santana assured her as she cut the adorable woman off with a wave before giving her a small wink. "Today actually went better than expected, other than the brick I managed to get the number of a hot woman and scars are badass."

Aria watched with a gapping mouth as Santana disappeared before she whirled around to face Hanna who was staring at her with wide eyes and an unusually bright smile on her lips, "I spy with my little eye a woman falling in love."

"Shut up, Han." Aria muttered with a blush as she rolled her eyes, nudging her friend's shoulder softly and playfully.

"Just sayin!"

**0-0-0-0**

"Oh my God, Em, you wouldn't even believe how happy she was!" Hanna gushed as she pulled back the bedspread, her wife doing the same on the opposite side. "It was like the old Aria had suddenly come out to play."

"Wow, this Santana sounds like she just might have a chance." Emily smiled as she slid onto the comforting mattress, trying to stay quite due to the fact her six-year-old goddaughter was asleep in the guestroom. "We should totally find her."

"I was thinking the same thing, I swear you can read my mind." Hanna sneered as she relaxed into the mattress and gently scooted over to rest against Emily, her hand falling upon the belly that held her son inside. "How was our little man today?"

"He's starting to squirm a little more and I'm pretty sure he's using my bladder as footrest." Emily joked, setting her own hand on top of Hanna's as the feeling of soft thumps ricocheted on her hand.

"I'm sorry, he must get that from me. I always do enjoy being on the go." Hanna reminder her wife before she bowed her head to press a loving kiss on the stomach. "Hey baby Marin, how's life in there? Cramped? Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say."

Emily grinned lightly and ran her hand through Hanna's soft locks, she couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. After Caleb had ditched Hanna and Emily had given up on Paige the two had become inseparable and when Maya returned a fight for Emily's attention began.

"I'm glad you didn't marry Maya," Hanna sighed against Emily's shirt; just the thought that Maya could be doing what she was doing in this moment made the blonde's heart squeeze painfully in her chest. "I don't even like picturing it."

"Well, you're the one who stood up in the middle of the wedding ceremony and protested our marriage. It's not like you would have let me marry Maya anyway." Emily laughed as she gazed into dark blue orbs, falling more in love with Hanna.

"The look on Spencer's face was priceless, she actually yelled boo-yah at Maya." Hanna recalled, rolling back so she was staring up at the ceiling while Emily attempted to shift onto her side. "And Aria, God she was just so happy to see us together."

"I do feel bad about it though, Maya was crushed that I actually picked you. I led her on for so long." The pregnant woman sighed and ran a hand over her stomach absently. "But looking back at it, I'm glad you saved me from a life of sorrow."

"And now look at us. Married with a baby on the way, we're living the life." Hanna beamed as she nodded slightly before biting her lower lip. "Now if we can just get Aria and that Santana lady together then the four of us can go on triple dates."

"Oh no, no planning any of that! Do you remember the last time we tried that triple date thing? Spencer went into labor, Toby almost passed out because of it, Aria lost Holly, and Ezra was just as confused as you and I were." Emily smiled.

"Babe, have you noticed how crazy our life is?" Hanna questioned suddenly as she watched her wife furrowed her brow before thinking the statement through and finally nodding in agreement to the small fact of life.

It was true, even after the A stuff happened and every things settled down things were still nuts. The four girls left Rosewood after the wedding drama with Emily and Maya and they all decided to settle down in New York.

Toby and Spencer were married and had a four-year-old daughter, Aria was trying to move past Ezra's death, Emily and Hanna were just about to welcome their first child into the world, and all four of them were trying to keep their jobs in line.

"But think about if our lives were sane, then everything would be boring." Emily giggled and Hanna nodded in agreement before they locked eyes. "I love you so much, Hanna. I'm glad you grew a pair and stopped me from making a mistake."

"I love you too, Emily." Hanna replied as she leaned forward, giving her wife a soft and chaste kiss before drawing away with her nose scrunched and her eyes narrowed. "But right now we are being disgustingly cute."

"You always manage to kill the romance, Hanna." Emily snapped as she pouted her lower lip before rolling over to her side and yanking her covers over her self. "Tomorrow we seek out this Santana chick, got it? Good night, Hanna."

"Wait, no sex?" Hanna scoffed as the room became engulfed in darkness, her wife snorting from beside her and giving the blonde her answer. "Of course I had to open my big mouth and ruin my sexy times. Damn me."

**0-0-0-0**

Two weeks.

Fourteen days had gone by and with the help of Spencer they had hunted down Santana Lopez and were now standing in front of her apartment building swapping looks as they swallowed back their fear and walked forward.

"What if she's dating someone? What if this is like a waste of a visit?" Spencer demanded as she walked alongside Emily who's hands were rested on her stomach while Hanna walked on the opposite side of her with a hand on her lower back.

"Spence, calm down." Hanna ordered with a narrowed glare as she glanced down at her wife who wore a worried look. "Number one, your scaring Emily and number two I'm pretty sure the way she was flirting with Aria makes her single."

"She could just be a flirt, Hanna!" Spencer snapped as she climbed a set of stairs.

"Or she could be the thing that makes Aria better, we'll never know unless we try. What's the worst that could happen? Aria needs someone, she's not healing and for the sake of my sanity I need her to stop popping up at my house unannounced. It's killing my sex time." Hanna grumbled.

"Hanna!" Emily shrieked as she shot her wife a wide eyed look.

"What?" Hanna scoffed as she raised both her hands in defense, looking from Emily's blushing face to Spencer's attempt to hide a smile. "Seriously, Em, every time your in the mood she shows up and you of course have to comfort her."

"Are you stalking me?"

Hanna glanced up suddenly to see Santana standing before them wrapped tightly in a black hoodie with a raised eyebrow and a frown on her lips, "No but we have been looking for you for the last past two weeks! Are you hiding from us?"

Santana's eyes widened slightly as she let out a whistle and shook her head, "No and I go back on the question I just asked. You have just confirmed it, you _are _stalking me."

"No stalking, just searching for you." Spencer corrected with a shrug of her shoulder. "Hanna told us about the chemistry you seem to have with Aria and for the sake of us and our best friend we were hoping you'd take her out on a date."

For a moment Santana was silent and then her lips twitched into a smile before her laughter erupted to where she had to lean against the wall in an attempt to catch her breathe as tears rolled down her caramel skin.

Emily and Spencer traded a glance as if to question how this woman was good enough for their Aria, but Hanna only stared straight ahead at her with a look of wonder as she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked slowly as she shifted her gaze around the hallway as if searching for something that could cause this woman to laugh so hard.

"You guys…your so…clueless!" Santana breathed out, panting as she tried to catch her breathe. "You haven't noticed that Aria has been a little happier? Or the fact that she hasn't been going out to lunch with you guys anymore?"

"She hasn't been happier, she keeps showing up at my house all nervous looking and just sits on the couch and stares at the wall!" Hanna exclaimed, stomping her foot dramatically. "I haven't had sex in two weeks! Do you hear me? Two weeks!"

"Oh God, she hasn't told you." Santana muttered as she stood up straight, clearing her throat nervously before shifting her jacket back into place and staring at the confused women.

"She gets that look on her face!" Hanna accused as she pointed a finger at the Latina and glared harshly at her. "It's the half nervous, half guilty face that screams I need your help but I'm too fucking afraid to say a word!"

"Hanna, baby, calm down." Emily hissed as she tugged on her wife's jacket sleeve, smiling slightly as Hanna instantly settled back and pressed herself flush against Emily. "I think what my wife is trying to say, but it failing miserably, is that we think your good for Aria and we need your help."

"She hasn't been the same since her husband passed away in a car accident, I mean she's so happy with Holly but we think she needs something else in her life. And we think that something else should and could be…you." Spencer explained softly.

"Look, there's something you guys need to know." Santana breathed out as she raised her eyes to stare at the three woman before closing her eyes again. "Two weeks ago…"

**Flashback**

Santana stared at her phone and picked it up, flipping it nervously in her palm as she flicked her thumb over the screen and scrolled up and down her contact numbers before settling on one with her thumb hanging over it.

She wanted to call so bad, she had been trying to grow the balls to but she was so afraid to get hurt again. She didn't want her heart to be broken for the third time, she feared her body and her mind couldn't take that pain again.

But then again, Aria seemed so different and Santana had even taken Quinn out for lunch to talk about it and the blonde had encouraged her to go for it. Though Santana kind of felt as if Quinn was just pushing her into something so the Latina's attention wasn't so focused on her wife.

Finally, Santana pressed her thumb down and raised the phone to her ear. When the sound of a formal greeting rushed through her ear she released a shaky breathe and closed her eyes, "Hey Aria. It's me, Santana…"

**End of Flashback**

"Wait, wait so you've already called her?" Hanna demanded as she jutted out her hip and rested a hand on her hip. "We've been searching for you for two weeks and you've been seeing her the whole time? Why didn't Aria tell us?"

"That's why she's been going to your apartment, I thought she had already told you guys." Santana admitted as she bowed her head. "She's so nervous about it, she's afraid that she's rushing into something because of Holly. It's been really up and down between us."

"But…your dating her?" Spencer clarified.

"I guess that's what you can call it, I was actually leaving to meet her and Holly for lunch." Santana admitted with a chuckle as she folded her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry she didn't tell you guys, there's obviously a reason why she didn't."

"I guess," Emily muttered.

"Look, I don't want to be rude or anything but there's something you need to know." Hanna smiled, stepping towards the Latina who instantly inched back. "You hurt her, you deal with me because I will strangle you with any material I can find. You scare her, Spencer is a lawyer and will stick you with a restraining order. You make her cry, Emily will drown you…and then I'll kill you because my wife had to do something."

"Hanna, I'm going to do everything in my power to make this work with Aria and I will do anything she needs for me to do to make her comfortable. If she wants to me to leave, I'll go. If she wants me to stay, I'm there. But I'm putting myself in this one hundred percent. I've only ever felt like this before once and I'm not letting this one go." Santana whispered.

"Good, have fun with Aria and tell her we say hi." Spencer beamed as she grabbed Emily's wrist, the two brunettes walked away giggling with each other.

"Oh yeah, that was Spencer and Emily…the pregnant one is mine." Hanna laughed as she glanced back at the retreating pair adoringly before turning to face Santana. "I don't know what's happened to you in your past, but I know your strong and I also know Aria needs you."

"I need her too," Santana nodded.

It was true, Santana needed Aria like she needed air to breathe. The woman had burrowed herself into Santana's heart and there was no going back on that. The Latina had fallen in love with both Aria and Holly in the span of fourteen days.

She was going to make it work, she was going to fight for Aria and she was going to come out victorious. She had let Rachel slip through her finger tips and Brittany had always been long gone, but Santana was going to hold tight to Aria.

Because right now, Aria was all she had to cling too.

* * *

**A/N: And this, my friends, is just the beginning of Aria and Santana. I know, what a weird pairing, right? But I sorta love Emily/Hanna and Spencer/Toby so I was like Aria/Santana…hells to the yes! Haha, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be posting two more chapters in about three days.**

**A/N 2: Thank you for all your opinions and your reviews, I really appreciate them and I actually consider them. Like the one about hooking Emily and Santana up…I just didn't do exactly that. So, anybody have any suggestions? Next up is Quinn's POV.**


	6. I'm Sorry Everyone

My stories are going to be put on the back-burner right now, I just lost my sister and I just don't have the motivation to write anymore. I'll pick back up on updates in a few weeks, maybe after the funeral and stuff…I'm sorry guys.

*TieMeDownToYourSoul


	7. A Twist

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated...things have been crazy and I just got my semi-groove back. Okay, this story has kinda shifted into something new. I'm still going to have Quinn's life played out a bit, but I'm going to be also going to add in Hanna/Emily and throw in a little Spencer/Toby just so we know how everyone's doing.**

**A/N 2: I know that Aria/Santana is a weird couple but give it a chance. Rachel and Santana just aren't meant to be so I'm sorry if you were rooting for them, I mean I can do an alternate chapter where she does end up with Santana but in this story…it's Faberry and Aria/Santana.**

* * *

"She fakes left, she dribbles…oh and it's all net!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she watched Mike come racing into the kitchen with Alexandra curled into a ball in his arms as she laughed loudly and Mike simply made a loud buzzer noise as he set her in her seat at the table; Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at the excitement that seemed to shine through her daughter's gaze as she scrambled around in her seat in an attempt to get comfortable before she turned to look at Quinn who sighed.

"Mama, did you see me and Uncle Mike?" Alexandra questioned as she giggled and turned her head to stare up at her blonde mother who only rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip. "Uncle Mike dribbled me and faked left, we watched the Lakers kick butt last week, Mama! Kolbi really needs to get it together and same with Lamar!"

"I did see you and Uncle Mike and last time I checked there was a rule in this house that running was not allowed, and I know you watched the Lakers last week because you told me and Mommy all about it, remember?" Quinn replied as she flexed an eyebrow, setting a plate filled with snack foods in front of her small five-year-old daughter.

Alexandra gave her mother a goofy smile as she nodded happily before taking a fruit snack and popping it in her mouth while Mike took a seat next to her and attempted to reach out and steal any of her snacks, but the child quickly slapped his hand away with a playful glare causing Mike to hold his hands up in defense before the blonde child smiled again.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn dried her hands off on her skirt and left her daughter to Mike before she wondered towards the nursery in the back ready to peek in to see if her three month old son was awake and still taking advantage of his afternoon nap; Nathaniel Michael Fabray was so much like Quinn in that way, he was always content on laying about and just enjoying the few moments of silence before he was scooped away by a cooing Rachel or a smiling Quinn.

A blue mobile turned slowly in circles as it played the notes of an old nursery rhyme, it gave the room a warm and homey feeling as bright yellow stars slowly flashed against the walls as the small thing kept turning. The blue walls were decorated with painted yellow stars, black swirls laying in between each carefully drawn star; a white dresser and changing table held tiny diapers and little blue onesies that were decorated with basketballs.

In the corner of the room sat a white crib and Quinn slowly walked over to it, she peered over the wood of the crib and noticed her son staring back at her dressed in a little yellow onesie that was covered by his dark jean overalls and Quinn shook her head as she smiled at her son, he looked too much like Rachel sometimes.

"Well, if it isn't my handsome little boy." Quinn cooed, gently scooping her child out from the crib and into her arms as she wondered over the rocking chair seated in the corner, lowering herself down to stare at the beautiful creation that Rachel had made; it had been a long battle, but after Rachel had finally gotten pregnant the two had vowed to never lose sight on the little things.

Like this baby.

The blonde took the time to study the little Jewish boy's features; he had Rachel's gorgeous loving eyes and his blonde hair was darkening to little dirty blonde curls…if one word could describe the little newborn it would be perfection. Rachel had suffered three miscarriages before Nathaniel came into their lives, he had been their little miracle and Quinn would often catch Rachel staring at him as if to ensure herself that he was real.

"Mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? Uh ooh, uh ooh, uh ooh, uh ooh…" Quinn sang lightly, pushing against the tips of her toes so the chair began a slow rock.

Nathaniel stared up at her with fluttering eyes as he gurgled and swatted up at her face, the blonde capturing one of his fists in her hands and pressing a light kiss to it as she watched the way his eyes drifted along her face and he gave another long coo causing Quinn's face to melt into that loving expression again, she could stare at this baby for hours and never get sick of it.

"Well, I've been afraid of changing cause I've built my life around you. But time makes you bolder, children get older, and I'm getting older too. Well, I've been afraid of changing cause I've built my life around you. But time makes you bolder, children get older, and I'm getting older too…" Quinn sang, her voice washing throughout the room and overplaying the mobile music.

The baby's eyes slowly closed again and Quinn smiled to herself, Nathaniel was such a happy and easy baby. He had taken after Quinn in the ways of being so kick back and content with the world, but when he threw a fit…it was obvious Rachel was his mother, from the way he kicked his legs to the way his screams got louder and louder as his face grew redder. Nathaniel had his fits, but over all he was a very happy baby; he was calm and like to stare at everything and everyone.

Quinn laughed lightly at how wonderful how life was, she had gotten everything she had ever wanted and she knew she didn't deserve any of it. After all the things she had done and all the lies she had told, the blonde knew she deserved to be lonely. But no, her life was beautiful and she had everything; the perfect wife, the perfect job, the perfect children, the perfect home…it was all perfect. With a deep sigh, Quinn glanced back down at her son and smiled lightly to herself.

"Well, I'm getting older too…"

Nathaniel's hands clinched and unclenched one more time before his eyes fluttered shut and Quinn sighed before standing, resting the infant in his crib and running a hand over his hair before she left the room as quietly as possible. Quinn wondered back into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Mike helping Alexandra cut up her orange, Mike had came back into Rachel and Quinn's lives after Tina had been cast alongside Rachel in a huge new Broadway.

The two Asians had become Rachel and Quinn's closet friends and Mike had automatically taken a liking to Alexandra. It was interesting to watch him grow so close to a child, but soon Alexandra had somehow dug herself a place in the middle of the man's heart. But then again, Alexandra was a light to everyone's life. Rachel had once told Quinn that their daughter was the blessing they had always needed. The little blonde had the biggest heart and it was obvious she adored anything that left Rachel's mouth.

"Mama, when is Mommy supposed to be home?" Alexandra questioned when she noticed the blonde come wondering into the room and Quinn quickly snapped from her thought bubble to glance to her daughter who had paused in her work with Mike to lock those big orbs on hers. "Mommy promised to sing me to sleep tonight, I'm excited!"

"Your Mommy should be home pretty soon, she went to the store for some stuff, but she should be home any minute." Quinn assured the child, walking over to ruffle her blonde hair as she smiled at Mike who gave her a grin in return.

Yeah, life was great.

* * *

Emily shook her head as she laid perfectly still on the couch while Hanna lay in between her legs with both her hands resting on her stomach as her dark blue eyes sparkled with each word whispered against the stomach of the seven month pregnant woman. The swimmer had been allowing her wife to whisper to her stomach for over an hour, the fashion designer just seemed content on saying stupid stuff to their son and smiling up at Emily every few seconds.

Hanna Marin had definitely grown up after high school, while she was still sarcastic and playful she was more mature and tended to think about her actions more often…especially since she now had a wife and kid to provide for. The blonde figured her decision on growing up triggered back to when she had found out about Maya and Emily's engagement and how heartbroken she had been, she remembered the words Emily had spit at her when she had told her about her feelings too.

**Flashback**

"Marrying Maya, did you ever see yourself doing this?" Hanna grinned as she ran her hand over the fabric of her skirt, her blue eyes finding her best friend's a moment later as Emily wondered out of her closet with a frown of confusion on her face. "I just figured you'd end it sooner or later, she can be a real bitch when she wants to be."

"Hanna!" Emily squeaked as she glared at the blonde who only held her hands up in defense, the brunette rolling her brown orbs as she shook her head at her immature friend. "That's my fiancée your talking about, Han. I'd appreciate it if you were a little kinder with your words, Maya has done nothing to make her seem like a bitch."

"How about the way she wouldn't talk to you when you called her at that camp back in our junior year? Or how she came back and destroyed your relationship with Samara?" Hanna reminded the swimmer, and she smirked when she saw the blush light up Emily's cheeks as the realization dawned on her. "Yeah, Em, your fiancée plays dirty…and she's a bitch."

"Hanna," Emily sighed.

"What Em? Do you really expect me to just let you marry someone who is bi-polar about their emotions for you? You're my best friend, Emily! I won't sit back and watch Maya hurt you, so I'm just going to tell you now…I think your making a mistake." Hanna admitted with a soft shrug and she winced when she looked up and caught the fiery gaze of Emily's glare.

"How dare you? How dare you sit there and act like you know exactly what your talking about? Who are you to tell me about my fiancée? I know Maya, and I know she can be a little sneaky and she doesn't put others first sometimes, but I love her." Emily snapped and she shrunk back as Hanna stood from her spot on the couch to move towards her, her black heels creating the illusion that Hanna was taller.

"You don't love her, don't kid yourself." Hanna scoffed as her eyes followed the movement of Emily's mouth as the brunette shot her tongue out to moisten her lips. "You don't love Maya and you never have, your just settling for her because its convent. She's somehow planted this thought in your head that she's the only one who's going to love you. Let me tell you something, she's fucking wrong. I can count on both hands people who want you."

"It doesn't matter, Hanna. I'm marrying Maya because I…"

"Bullshit, you don't love her!" Hanna snapped, cutting her friend off with a bitter laugh as she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling before shaking her head. "Give me one good reason why you want to marry Maya, one reason and I'll back off."

"I love her,"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No, you love the idea of having someone there for you." Hanna corrected as she moved a little closer to Emily, the brunette backing herself up until she was flush against the wall, but it didn't seem to stop Hanna's advances at all. "You are so desperate to have someone to cling to that you don't even realize that there's someone better for you, someone who wants to take care of you, and someone who has loved you since the day you said hello to them."

Emily was having a difficult time maintaining eye contact with the slightly taller blonde as she felt the wall dig into her back, the blonde was smirking when she noticed the way Emily was slowly tensing her body. Blue eyes raked over a perfect body and Hanna shot her tongue out to swipe it over her dry lips, swallowing hard as she tried to stop herself from pouncing on the swimmer.

"Yeah, and who is that person?" Emily demanded as she raised her eyes to stare confidently into Hanna's gaze and the blonde pulled away slightly giving Emily enough room to fold her arms over her chest as she perked a brow.

"Me."

Emily's world came to a grinding halt as the word left her best friend's mouth, she was having a hard time breathing as she felt everything around her seep away until all she saw was the sarcastic woman standing before her with a confident air about her. At first, all Emily could feel was lust but quickly it sunk away into an anger that raged inside her tiny body and she felt her heart speeding up as she clinched her fists at her sides.

She couldn't believe Hanna had the nerve to confess something like this after all these years, after all the waiting and the lusting…how could Hanna do this now? For years Emily had waited on the sidelines in hopes that Hanna would get her act together and just ask her out, and for years Emily watched as her blonde friend was swooped away by guy after guy and always came crawling back with tears in her eyes and regrets in her voice.

"Your telling me this now? I waited years for you and you tell me this now?" Emily scoffed as she felt her heart break a little, she couldn't believe Hanna had the nerve to do this a few weeks before her wedding to another woman. "I hinted and waited for you to take notice to me and all you did was find another guy to shack up with, I did everything and you never showed any interest! And you want to know what I did? I moved on, I found Maya."

"You don't have to marry her, Emily. I can give you a hundred times what she can, I can be the person you've been looking for. Maya wants to stay here in Rosewood, but I know how much you want to move to New York and I'm going to NYU next fall…come with me. Forget Maya, forget Rosewood, and forget this wedding. Just be with me." Hanna pleaded as she took Emily's hand in her own, the brunette gapping before she gently pulled out of Hanna's grasp.

"I can't do that to Maya." Emily whispered with a shake of her head before she narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman who scooted back lightly and seemed to try and build a defense. "And did you really think I would just run off with you? Did you think I would leave Maya behind? Come on, Hanna, this isn't some type of fairytale!"

"It can be if you just let me…" Hanna began, but a bitter laugh left Emily's mouth and froze the blonde in her speech; it was a sound that Hanna had never associated her bets friend with, it was a sound of a cruel and bitter truth.

"Let you what? Swoop me off my feet? Grow up, Hanna." Emily ordered as she narrowed her eyes and shoved Hanna away from her. "We're not sixteen anymore, we can't get away with being teenaged idiots in love. This isn't high school. I waited for you and I sent you a million signs, but you never took to any of them. You never let me know you cared."

"But I'm here now, and…"

"Exactly, Hanna, you're here _now_. You should've been here five years ago." With that Emily turned on her heels and marched out of her own house, she didn't care that Hanna was probably in tears, all she knew was that she needed to get out before she did something stupid.

**End of Flashback**

Hanna closed her eyes painfully tight as she pressed her lips harder against the protection guarding her child, the stomach of her wife. She loved this woman with all of her heart and she was finally getting what she had always dreamed about, she was about to have a baby with the woman of her dreams and her life couldn't have been anymore perfect.

"Boy you got my heartbeat running away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass? He got that super bass." Hanna sang against the tan skin, pausing in her words as she heard the familiar musical laughter of her wife and quickly she sat up and stared at the laughing brunette. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but were you just singing Super Bass?" Emily giggled, her cheeks pink from the laughter and it only grew as Hanna nodded her head and gave her a confused look as she pouted. "Baby, that song is so 2011! I can't believe you even remember the words to that…then again, you did play it like every single time I got in your car."

"Hey, it is a good song, but I'll think of something else for him." Hanna shrugged before she rubbed the stomach and felt the baby inside give a sharp kick, her hand bouncing slightly as she chuckled and tapped the skin lightly. "You know when they say a bouncing baby boy? Yeah, little man you are defiantly that bouncing baby boy they were referring to. Life is getting kind of boring out here, your Mommy and I are so excited to meet you."

"Your so adorable, Hanna Marin. Who would have ever thought you'd be so loveable and so motherly to a child?" Emily teased and Hanna stuck her tongue out jokingly before scooting her way up Emily's body, making sure to avoid the bump as she pecked her wife's mouth once before knocking their noses together with a smile. "I love you, Hanna."

"I love you too. Now shh, I have to think of a song to sing him!" Hanna ordered as she lowered her body once again to the round stomach and stared at it for a moment before her eyes lit up. "I remember saying, I don't care either way as long as he or she is healthy, I'm okay. And then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen and said you see that thing right there? Well, you know what that means…"

Emily furrowed her brow before a smile tweaked at the corner of her lips, her hip-hop/rock devoted wife had just broken out into a country song. Of course, Hanna had gone through that mini-country stage when Emily had thought she was moving to Texas, but she never knew her wife went as far as to learn a few songs that she'd remember years later. But there lay her wife happily singing to the baby bump that her eyes and lips were locked upon.

Hanna breathed in deeply and tried to remember the rest of the words, her eyes rolled up to watch as Emily's face softened and her back stopped arching from the baby's kicks; their little boy was going to break her tiny wife in half, their son was quite the kicker which wasn't really a surprise, Emily had always been the athletic type.

So was the sperm donor.

"And I started wondering who he was going to be, and I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me. He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike to fast, end up every summer wearing something in a cast. He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street. He's gonna get in trouble, oh he's gonna get in fights, I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep. It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback, if he's anything like me." Hanna sung.

Emily swallowed hard at the thought of having a little boy running around that shared a personality with Hanna, because everything she had just said was true. Their little man was going to be such a trouble maker if he managed to land that Marin stubbornness and knew how to work that Marin smirk, she was really in for a ride if a mini-Hanna came tearing into her life. But either way, whether he was meek like her or loud like Hanna she knew she'd love him.

"I can see him right now knees all skinned up, with a magnifying glass trying to melt a Tonka truck. Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on, that'll be his first love till his first love comes along. He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens, and heaven help him if he's anything like me."

The blonde woman internally prayed that her son came out with large brown eyes and a shy smile, she didn't want him to be like her. She wanted a mini-Emily running through her house, that way she knew he'd be safe and too scared to do the dumb stuff she used to; she had spent so many summers being a tornado of trouble and she couldn't imagine being in this situations she put her own mother in, she just wanted a shy little brunette son who loved to swim.

And she hopped his nursery would encourage him to do just that, she had gone for a full sea scene just so he'd get a taste of the water at a young age. His walls were a dark blue with fish and random sea creatures painted all over the walls and there was shiny, seaweed looking paper pasted against the ceiling so it gave a underwater appearance…it was perfect.

"He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car to fast, get a speeding ticket he'll pay for mowing grass. He's gonna get caught skipping class and be grounded for a week, he's gonna get in trouble and we're gonna get in fights. I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep, it's safe to say I'm gonna get my payback if he's anything like me."

"Okay, that's enough. Mommy is having a mini heart attack up here." Emily chuckled as she grabbed a hold of Hanna's hand and tugged it till the blonde sighed and pressed one more kiss to the skin before pulling the brunette's t-shirt back over her bulging stomach and slithering up to peck her wife. "I hope he's the opposite of everything you just said in that song."

"I hope so too," Hanna smirked.


	8. Is It?

**A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter by putting Nathaniel Michael Fabray, it's actually Nathaniel William Fabray, so oops! Also, this is kinda a Hanna/Emily based chapter but don't worry Aria and Santana are gonna have their chapter soon ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either shows *pouts and scruffs shoe along floor* but I'll be okay.**

* * *

"Only about three months to go and then your free, are you excited?" Rachel asked as she sat across the table from Emily, the taller brunette taking a small bite of her salad as she nodded her head before rolling her eyes slightly. "Yeah, as happy as I was being pregnant with Nathan there was a part of me that couldn't wait to get him out so I could go back to being skinny."

"I agree. That and my wife treats me as if I'm some piece of glass, every move I make she follows me as if waiting for me to shatter." Emily sighed as she shook her head, dragging her fork through the dressing on the side of her plate as she glanced up to see Rachel nodding her head as she sipped her water.

The two women had formed an instant bond when they met at Santana's dinner party one Sunday, the two brunettes seemed to become one person within the short time they spent together. Quinn and Hanna had been jealous at how well they meshed together, Rachel's high-strung attitude seemingly being toned done by Emily's bashfulness and their laughter coming easily as they sat with their heads close together.

So today, Rachel had swooped her new best friend away and left her wife to hang out with Spencer and Hanna so they could get away from the kids for awhile…well, Rachel could get away from the kids for awhile. Rachel was relieved to be out of Quinn's protective gaze, the blonde had barely let her out of her sight since Nathaniel had been born. She knew her wife was just looking out for her, but there was times when she just needed to get away from the watchful eye of Quinn Fabray and just be normal.

The conversation had been flowing quite nicely through their dinner and finally Emily cleared her throat and took a long drink before locking her eyes with Rachel's and giving her a small smile, "I need to ask you a few things about Santana."

Rachel furrowed her brow before wiping her mouth as she nodded her head and continued to munch on her garden salad while Emily's eyes nervously shifted throughout the small café before landing on the singer again causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow, "You don't have to be scared of me, Emily. I get that your looking out for Aria, plus I have some questions to ask you too."

"Okay," Emily nodded as she smiled brightly before relaxing and getting ready to grill the smaller brunette across from her, Hanna had sent her on this mission and she intended to prevail; she loved Aria and Holly, they were her family and she wasn't going to allow them to get hurt, they had been through enough in the last few years. "So, what is Santana's intentions with my best friend?"

"I assume you know all about what happened between Santana and I in high school." Rachel began and Emily bit her lip, Rachel simply lowering her gaze as she fidgeted with her napkin for a moment. "Her feelings for me were misconstrued, she had seen something in me that wasn't truly there…she was just in love with the _idea _of me. Santana has a heart of gold, she's an amazing person who gives everything she has to the person she loves. I haven't seen her look at a person the way she looks at Aria, she looks at her like Aria hung the stars in the sky."

"I get that Santana is a good person and she seems to have a great heart, but I can't afford to let Aria get hurt, Holly either. They have suffered so much trauma and have been hurt so many times I just…Aria won't be able to swallow another break up, she won't be able to shrug off anymore hurt. I need to know that Santana is going to take care of her, because I can't do it for much longer." Emily admitted with a sad shrug, her brown eyes sparkling as she stared into Rachel's gaze.

"For as long as I've known Santana I've never seen her hurt someone she loves, she guards herself but she always makes sure to protect the people who mean the most to her." Rachel shrugged as she bit her lower lip before smiling. "Holly and Aria mean the world to San."

Emily began shifting in her seat as she felt a pain ping at her lower stomach, her hand instantly falling to rest against the area as she winced before clearing her throat and smiling. Rachel stared at her for a long moment, noting the look on the taller woman's face and she took a slow bite of her salad before watching as Emily once again winced and arched her back off the chair.

"Emily, are you okay?" Rachel asked as she leaned forward, meeting the woman's gaze and watching as Emily forced a smile upon her lips before nodding her head and quickly Rachel shook her head and raised a brow at the swimmer who simply sighed. "Nuh-uh, I know that look. I've had that look before, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"It's just…shit!" Emily cried as another pain wrapped around her, both her arms going to rest protectively on her bump as she felt something wet slide down her legs and her eyes slowly rolled up to look at the Broadway star who was staring at her with wide, concerned eyes. "Rachel, I think…I think my water just broke."

Rachel popped out of her seat and rushed to Emily's side, ready to fuss over her but all the excitement left her as she felt her body go cold. The wet Emily had felt wasn't her water breaking at all, instead there was a thin line of blood running down both her legs and pooling on the café floor; Rachel swallowed hard as she crouched beside Emily and met her gaze.

"Emily, honey, I need to call an ambulance." Rachel whispered as she set a hand on her friend's knee, watching as Emily furrowed her brow slightly before tightening her grip around the edges of the table and the singer cleared her throat before standing up and stepping out of her friend's hearing distance and frowning. "Hanna, it's Rachel…"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, your cheerleading coach wanted to shoot your best friend out of a _cannon_? That sounds kind of…illegal." Aria laughed as she walked alongside Santana, their fingers tangled as they gave each other shy smiles every few seconds.

They were out on their twelfth date and Santana had kept this one a secret, their first stop had been to an overly expensive restaurant for dinner and they were now walking through Central Park just asking random questions and taking turns telling random memories; Santana swore she was in heaven each time Aria gave her that adorable half-smile and Aria was thinking life couldn't get much better as Santana shot her little winks and smirks.

It had been an on-going struggle as both women tackled their insecurities in relationships, Santana was constantly putting a guard up to avoid getting hurt and Aria was pushing Santana away in fear of betraying Ezra, but both seemed to pull each other back in whenever they caught themselves stumbling. What they had was rare and the instant romance that formed between them was something both of them had never ever felt before.

"Oh it was illegal alright, but Brittany has always been the dense type and she found it to be perfectly acceptable. That was the last time I ever put up with Sue Sylvester, after that we all walked away and just focused on glee club." Santana explained as she glanced down to see Aria staring up at her in interest, the chocolate brown eyes sparkling from the light of the lampposts. "So, tell me about your high school experience."

Aria froze internally as she thought back to the years of juggling A drama and hiding her relationship with Ezra, she wasn't ready to let Santana know about all the mistakes she had made; Santana was pure, untouched by the darkness that was from Rosewood and she wasn't about to let it poison another good thing in her life.

"My high school? It was just like any other boring school, I went every morning and bored myself to death before returning home to do endless amounts of homework." Aria shrugged, avoiding the dark eyes that bore into her as she cleared her throat. "So, what's your history with Brittany?"

"Brittany was…she was my best friend that I thought I was in love with." Santana sighed, laughing humorlessly as she looked up at the dark sky before remembering all the times spent with the ditzy blonde woman, she sometimes missed her. "She was there for me when I left Lima, she was the one to piece me back together after Rachel shattered me. I swear she was my rock, but eventually she realized that keeping up with my ass wasn't worth it and she moved on."

Aria gazed adoringly up at the Latina as she listened to her talk, she loved seeing Santana so unguarded and so unafraid to show her true feelings; whenever they had begun to date the raven-haired woman was careful with everything she did, never really allowing Aria to see her whole heart. It had taken Aria three weeks to actually see Santana shatter, and she had loved every moment of it.

The raven-haired beauty was head over heels for the smaller woman, they fit together better than Brittany and Santana had. Santana could feel herself finally growing a back bone and fighting for the thing she loved, she knew she was a badass but when it came to love she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. The Latina was always scared of what other's thought, but it seemed with Aria it didn't matter.

Suddenly, Santana jerked the woman to a stop and Aria fumbled lightly before catching herself up and looking at Santana with wonder in her dark eyes. The Latina smiled halfway before reaching up to brush a strand of brunette hair behind Aria's ear, her eyes trekking her own hand as it slid down Aria's face to cup her cheek, her thumb brushing over the soft skin lightly.

"I like you, Aria. I know we both have some stuff to work out, but I don't want you to keep pushing me away because I want to be with you totally. I don't want to play games of what-ifs and maybes, I just want us to be together and figure stuff out one step at a time." Santana whispered as she shuffled her feet nervously before gulping. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The Latina was laying her cards flat on the table, begging for this woman not to break her the way Brittany and Rachel had; Santana could see a future with Aria, she could see herself marrying this woman and helping her raise Holly. But she knew how scared Aria was and she didn't blame the woman, she had lost her husband but Santana knew she'd do everything in her power to make Aria happy and to make Holly feel safe and loved.

But right now she just needed Aria to trust her.

"I…" Aria was cut off as the sound of her phone echoed through their bubble of silence and she shot Santana an apologetic expression before fishing around inside her purse and jerking out her iPhone, staring at the screen before answering it. "Hey Spence, I'm…she what? Oh my God, are you with Hanna? Is Emily okay? Yeah, yeah I'll be there in thirty minutes. Okay, bye."

Santana stared in confusion as Aria frantically pulled the phone from her ear and shoved it back in her purse, the smaller woman's eyes widening as she ran her hands through her hair before spinning on her heels and taking off towards where they had parked their car. The Latina heaved a sigh before following the woman, grumbling under her breathe as she watched Aria yank at the car handle as if it would open without being unlocked.

"Aria, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Santana asked softly as she used the automatic door lock and watched Aria scramble into the passenger side before motioning for Santana to hurry up and get in the car; Santana sighed before climbing in and looking at the other woman. "Aria, will you just tell me what's going on."

"You need to get to the hospital, Rachel and Emily were out at dinner and Emily stared bleeding and now the baby might have to be delivered. My godson is coming three months early, I'm going to be a godmother but it's not time…not yet!" Aria explained as she swallowed hard before watching Santana simply stare at her with a dropped jaw. "Don't just sit there! Get me to the hospital, I have two best friends who need me! Hurry!"

* * *

"…Emily's having regular contractions, the doctors are doing just about everything they can to stop them but you need to know that she's most likely going to have to deliver." Pam Field's whispered as she stared at her daughter's wife, watching the realization race across the blonde's face. "Although Emily is having regular contractions her water hasn't broken so the medication might be able to stop the labor."

"This isn't how it was supposed to go, we had everything ready but this was _not _part of the plan." Hanna murmured as she clasped in a plastic chair, her hands covering her face as she felt tears build in her orbs and she tried to control her emotions but found it failing. "She was supposed to be with me when her water broke, we were supposed to laugh about this…this isn't funny."

"I know it's hard, Hanna, but you need to be ready." Pam sighed as she sat beside the younger woman, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders and giving one of them a light squeeze. "Emily's blood pressure is dangerously high, she's complaining about some head pains and she hasn't stopped vomiting so they had to try and stop it from becoming eclampsia, because if that happens they will have no choice but to deliver the baby."

Hanna didn't want to listen to anymore of the facts, everything she had been planning had just been washed down the drain. Her wife was in there suffering and their son's life was hanging in between life and death, this wasn't part of the plan. All her life Hanna had been disorganized; she had been forty-five minutes late to her engagement party, thirty minutes late to her wedding, and fifteen minutes late to every baby appointment they had ever had…she wished this baby had taken after her punctual range.

"The baby is just three months early, which is really good. Babies have survived this early, but not without a fight and long-term complications." Pam sighed as she gave her daughter-in-law another shoulder squeeze before glancing down at her. "The baby's heartbeat is doing good right now, so if they have to deliver everything is looking alright."

"I need to see Emily." Hanna sighed.

Pam nodded and motioned towards the door and Hanna stood and stumbled her way to the ICU doors and pushed them open, her mouth went dry as she made her way towards Emily's bed and stared down at her with tears dripping down her cheeks. The swimmer was laid out with her body facing the door and a fetal monitor strapped to her stomach while IV's lined both her arms.

Closing her eyes, Hanna lowered herself into a near by seat and raised Emily's hand to her lips and released a small sob; Emily's face was as pale as a sheet and her expression was scrunched up in pain while her eyes stayed close. She had never seen Emily in this much pain before and it was breaking her heart, she had done the one thing she had always sworn not to…she had allowed Emily to get hurt.

"Hey Em, do you mind opening your eyes for me?" Hanna whispered in a croaked tone, clearing her throat as she gazed down at the brunette woman who slowly opened her glassy eyes and stared at Hanna with horror written through her gaze. "Don't you dare apologize to me, I know that look. This is not your fault, do you understand me?"

"He's barley seven months old, Hanna. My job was to guard him, to keep him safe and now look at me. I'm sitting in a hospital bed ready to deliver a three month early baby." Emily whimpered as she attempted to focus her spinning gaze on the blonde. "He's too tiny, Hanna. It's too soon, he needs to stay where it's safe and if he's born now…he's not ready."

"Emily, a lot of babies are born three months early. We'll get through this." Hanna assured the brunette, picking up her hand and kissing around the IV that was stuck in her tanned skin, it broke her heart to see Emily so scared and so frail looking because her wife had never been weak before. "We'll have our little man and then everything will be okay."

"No, Hanna, I'm really sick! I have to keep him inside of me." Emily gasped as she attempted to sit up, her heart rate picking up on the monitor causing Hanna's insides to lurch for a moment.

"No, Emily, we need you to calm down." Hanna ordered as she set an arm over Emily's chest, guiding her backwards till she was laying back down and the blonde took a moment to reorganize the wires before she looked back to Emily. "You and our son are going to be just fine, I need the both of you. I can't breathe without you two. So, your going to lay here and be okay and when it's time your going to give birth to our little Samuel."

"Okay," Emily nodded as she swallowed her worry for a moment, reaching through the slots of the hospital bed to run her fingers through Hanna's blonde curls as she smiled at the woman slightly. "You should go check on Spence and the gang, their probably worried about everything. I know my mother is out there, but they need you too."

"I'm not going anywhere, everything that needs me is right here in this room." Hanna replied as she once again placed a kiss on Emily's hand, her eyes watering as she found her wife's pale face and she had to bite her lip to keep from sobbing. "Our moms can talk to everyone, Pam knows exactly what's going on and she'll keep everybody updated."

The medication began to slip further into Emily's system and her head began to blur as she felt her eyes rolling back in her head, all she wanted to do was sleep. She wanted to disappear from everything and just sink into the darkness that was beckoning her, she hesitantly allowed her eyes to flutter shut and her stomach lurched causing her to gasp loudly as she placed a hand on top of the bulge and whimpered.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Hanna demanded as she scanned her wife over, her body flinging itself from the seat as Emily began to attempt to slur her assurances of being fine. "You know what, I think we need to get your doctor."

"No, I just want you right now. I just need you and me, everyone is going to come in here soon and I don't want that. All those doctors and nurses, their going to crowd around me and try to make sense of what's happening, I'm not ready for that. Just let me…just give me us time." Emily pleaded as she gave Hanna a weak smile, the blonde biting her lip as she crawled into bed beside Emily and gathered the frail swimmer in her arms.

"We're going to get through this, Emily. We've been planning for this baby since forever, I'll do whatever it takes for us to remain a family." Hanna whispered into her wife's ear, Emily shivering slightly as she pressed her chapped lips to Hanna's before sinking back into the blonde's embrace.

Silence took over as Emily allowed Hanna to lightly trace her stomach and then her IV tube, her finger tip dragging down to touch the stomach again as she sighed. Hanna knew that she was in love with Emily, there was no denying that. For a moment, neither of them spoke, nor moved much; they simply stared into each others eyes and tried to find some sort of peace.

Their quiet moment alone was broken as the doors swung open and the doctor, Harper Jones, entered with Pam Fields and Ashley Marin close behind all three of them wearing worried expressions. Hanna smiled lightly as she made eye contact with her mother, she needed someone to look at her and help her stay strong and she knew Ashley could do that for her; she was so glad her mother and Pam were here, they both had conveniently flown out last week to help the girls get ready for the baby.

"Oh honey," Pam whispered as she wondered over to Emily's side and stroked the brunette's face gently, she hadn't seen her daughter this bad since she was twelve-years-old and had managed to get Pneumonia from Aria, carefully the younger brunette plastered a smile on her face and looked up at her mother with a sigh. "Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," Emily admitted.

"Seems like your little man is keeping everyone on the edge of their seats, and you are as well." Dr. Jones smiled as she closed her clipboard before glancing up to find Emily's eyes upon her. "We're definitely going to have to do something about that."

"Yeah, he gets that from his Mama." Emily joked as she glanced up at a Hanna who only smiled sadly and placed a small kiss on her forehead, the swimmer just wanted everyone to calm down and stop looking at her like she was a piece of glass. "I feel kinda weird though, I feel like I've drunken way too many cups of coffee."

"That's supposed to happen, especially since we have the terbutaline pumping through your body. We're hoping the effects of it will stop you from having anymore contractions, the side affects are gonna cause you to feel a little loopy tough." Dr. Jones explained as she folded her arms over her chest and looked Emily over quickly. "The headaches you were suffering from were from your blood pressure being too high, but it seems okay now."

"The contractions aren't slowing." Emily snapped as she frowned at her doctor, ignoring the comforting squeeze Hanna gave her shoulders. "They're not as painful, but I can still feel them and their constant. I thought this drug was supposed to stop them."

"These medications aren't going to automatically fix the problem, Emily." Dr. Jones sighed as she ran her eyes over Emily's charts again, but suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts as Emily's monitors began to alarm and quickly her green eyes snapped up and began to flicker with worry. "Okay, her blood pressure is getting way too high."

"Hanna, I don't feel…" Emily cut herself off as she leaned over Hanna and began to throw up, the blonde's eyes widening as she felt the warm vomit splash upon her and quickly she caught Emily's hair and held it back as Ashley hurried over with a bucket, managing to catch the second set of vomit that poured from her daughter-in-law.

"What's going on?" Pam demanded as she looked to Dr. Jones who was frantically scanning over the monitors and mumbling to herself; Pam could see her daughter was fighting against the dizziness and she watched as dark brown eyes began to roll back and her worry doubled as she tried to control herself from screaming at the doctors.

"Her blood pressure is climbing, something isn't right with the medication." Dr. Jones snapped to a nurse who had entered the room, the blonde woman nodding as she hurried to adjust the medication flowing through Emily's veins; she didn't know what was going on but she intended to find out, she could see that Emily's family was on the edge of destroying her.

"Emily, baby, I need you to be alright. You have to be here, I can't do this without you. I can't live without you, do you understand me? You come back to me, Emily Lucy Fields." Hanna ordered with a hiss to her tone as she held Emily closer to her, her tears now coming down without a single hesitation as she held her whole world in her arms.

"Marin…" Emily coughed causing Hanna to look down at her in confusion before the brunette smiled lightly and gave a soft sigh. "It's Emily Lucy _Marin_."

Emily relaxed back against the bed and gasped for air when the pain lightened, but every screen she was attached to was beeping and flashing while Hanna grappled for her hand. Doctors and nurses rushed around the ICU and Hanna fought to make eye contact with anyone, but all eyes were traveling towards in between Emily's legs.

"Somebody tell me what's going on!" Hanna exclaimed as she watched people rush around her, a doctor gently pulling her away from Emily as another slipped an oxygen mask over her face, and Hanna found herself being pulled back by her mother who had a sobbing Pam Fields under one arm. "What's that for? What are you doing to her?"

"Patient lost consciousness," Dr. Jones informed another man quickly as they ignored Hanna's questions, all trying to make sure Emily was okay, but they could hear the words spewing from Hanna's mouth. "She's unresponsive to pain, her blood pressure has raised to sixty systolic, heart rate up to one twenty, response eight, and status seventy eight percent."

The doctor placed the back of his hand to Emily's forehead face and shook his head quickly before glancing to a nurse who was scribbling everything done on a chart, "She's cold. Skin is clammy. She's peripherally shutting down."

The brunette nurse pulled back the covers to reveal a large pool of blood that was continuing to form on the sheet causing Pam to gasp loudly and Hanna felt the air around her go cold as she stared at it and felt her stomach lurch with horror at the sight of it all, "Call the OR. Tell them we're bringing her up and page the anesthetist stat."

The doctor pushed the brakes down, as the nurse began disengaging monitors from Emily before he turned to look at a horror stricken Hanna, "Emily is suffering from a placental abruption, it's where the placental lining separates from the uterus. Because of the placental lining being detached it means your son can't survive properly, we're taking Emily to the OR to undergo an emergency sea section."

Once everything was disconnected, the doctor and nurse began moving the bed towards the ICU doors quickly and Dr. Jones approached Hanna with a frown, "This hospital has an amazing NICU and your son will have everything he needs to give him a chance."

"Fine, but I need you to save her. If it comes down to it, you save my wife. We can have another baby, but I can't have another Emily." Hanna whimpered as she approached the side of her wife's bed, walking with the grouped doctors as they pushed her towards the OR. "You fight this, you hear me? You come back to me in the end of this. I love you, Emily. I love you so much."

Hanna was forced to a stop as the doctors met the swinging OR doors, her blue eyes tracking every step till they vanished into a room and suddenly her legs gave out on her. She sunk to her knees and let out all the sadness she was feeling, every sob made everything real. Her wife was now in there fighting for her life, fighting for their son's life and all Hanna could was pray, she wanted to hope and believe.

Why should she believe?

She had never been lucky; her life had been one constant battle and everything she had ever been through still followed her around. She had spent three years running from some psycho named A and had almost allowed the love of her life to marry another woman. Hanna knew she had Emily now, they were happy and in love but it didn't matter to her, she wanted to protect both her son and wife.

"Hanna?" The blonde glanced up into the eyes of Spencer and she shook her head, her tears coming faster as she tried to control them but instead her friend simply sunk beside her and gathered her into a warm embrace, Hanna sobbing into the woman's shoulder. "Shh, it's going to be okay. Emily's a fighter, she's going to be okay."

"Is she?" Hanna sniffled.


	9. Sam

**A/N: This is kinda an Emily/Hanna centered chapter and this story is going to be put in crossovers for Glee/PPL**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of either shows**

* * *

Aria tore through the doors of the hospital, not bothering to wait for Santana as she frantically searched for the ICU waiting room and when she rounded the corner her heels dug into the tile as she skidded to a stop and took in the scenery before her; her friends were gathered together all wearing heart broken expressions as their eyes stayed moist while hands clasped together in silent support.

"Where's Hanna?" Aria demanded as she noticed the lack of the blonde's presence, her brown eyes finding Spencer's amongst the group and the woman rose from her seat and approached Aria with watery eyes and a quivering lower lip. "Spence, please tell me Emily's gonna be okay. I need you to tell me our best friend is going to be alright, we've gone through too much to lose her now. We did _not _spend all those years battling A just to lose her now."

"It's really bad, Aria. The doctors are doing everything they can, but with the placental lining being detached you know that means the baby can't survive. They took Emily into an emergency sea section twenty minutes ago, they want to go ahead and deliver the baby now so it can be safe." Spencer sniffled as she lowered her gaze and shook her head, her arms wrapping around herself in silent comfort as she felt her chin quiver.

"But Emily and the baby will be alright?" Aria urged as her voice found a hint of hope before it fell away as Spencer looked back at her with a stern glance, as if telling Aria to get her head out of the clouds. "No, Spence, don't look at me like that."

"She's suffered tearing and their having a hard time stopping the bleeding, their doing everything they can but Emily's body was going into shock from the blood loss. If they can't stop the bleeding then her vital organs will start shutting down and her kidneys and respiratory system…" Spencer trailed off as tears coated her voice; her heart was aching for both Hanna and Emily right now.

"Where's Hanna?" Aria asked again.

"She left for the chapel right after I found her in front of the OR doors, she's a wreck. I don't think I've seen her this bad since Emily's car accident our senior year, she's completely out of it." Spencer admitted and before she could speak another word Aria turned her back and hurried off.

Aria rushed through the hallways again and read the signs above her head in an attempt to search out the chapel and when she finally found it she took in a deep breathe and pushed the doors open, her brown eyes fluttering throughout the room until she finally settled her glance on a blonde head of hair in the far left corner of the place; this was the one place Hanna would go when ever someone she loved was in the hospital, she had always said she loved the silence.

The small brunette had never seen her family so broken up before, but Hanna's face was the saddest of it all. The blonde had managed to curl herself into a ball in the corner of a pew, her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms draped around them as her lower lip quivered and her eyes squeezed shut every few seconds to force the tears to run along her pale skin.

The woman didn't know what to do aside from stumble her way to her old friend and fall upon her knees in her expensive black dress, clutching at one of Hanna's knees and squeezing it tightly causing the fashion designer to snap her gaze down and when their eyes locked Hanna whimpered loudly before uncurling her body and falling into Aria's embrace; the entire room was silent as Aria watched Hanna finally fall apart in her arms.

"Shh, she's going to be okay, do you hear me? This is Emily we're talking about, she loves you more than anything in this world and therefore she'd never leave you alone. She's going to come back to us and we're going to kick her ass for making us think otherwise." Aria whispered and she felt the briefest smile against her neck as Hanna let out a watery laugh. "Now, be the strong Hanna Marin we all know and hate. Wipe those tears and give everyone a pep talk."

Hanna did as she was told and wiped her face clean and she looked at Aria with sadness and thankfulness shining through those blue orbs, "Emily was right about you. You're always the one to catch us when we fall, thank you for that. I needed someone to push me off my pedestal, everyone's treating me like a fucking child. Their afraid to approach me because they don't want to make me more upset. I don't want to be afraid, Aria, but I'm fucking terrified."

"Emily is our family, but she's your _wife_. Your have every right to be afraid right now, Hanna. Your son is in danger and Emily isn't out of the waters yet, but right now we need that Hanna Marin smile because the waiting room is full of people who don't know what to do. I mean, I even left my date to come comfort your ass and Santana was asking me to be her girlfriend!" Aria scoffed as she ran a hand over her face before glancing back at the blonde who was raising an eyebrow.

"You did answer her, right?" Hanna scoffed and when the brunette looked away the fashion designer gasped before smacking her shoulder lightly and widening her blue eyes. "Aria! She finally asked you to be her girlfriend and you run away? I mean, I get that you wanted to be here but you could've answered the poor girl's question. She's been waiting to ask you for weeks, Quinn and I were just discussing it tonight actually."

Aria rolled her eyes at the new developed friendship, both Hanna and Quinn had decided to make nice after their wives had buddied up and both had soon discovered that they were more alike then they had thought, which didn't surprise anyone.

Hanna and Quinn's personalities were very much the same, both happy with their sarcastic attitudes and both utterly and hopelessly whipped by their wives, so it wasn't a surprise when Aria caught the two of them laughing back and forth as they traded stories like old friends; they had even swapped numbers before Hanna had left and Aria had sucked in a breathe, praying for Rachel and Emily because she knew it would only be trouble if those two blondes hung out a lot.

"You and Quinn need to keep your noses out of my business." Aria replied with a frown and Hanna simply rolled her eyes causing Aria to perk up a bit, it seemed her friend was returning to a perkier version of herself. "There's the Hanna I know, the one who rolls her eyes at everything I say. Now come on, you have some people waiting to make sure you're sane."

Aria hauled Hanna upright before wrapping a secure arm around her waist as they exited the chapel and made the short walk towards the waiting room, everyone was exactly how Aria had left them aside from the addition of Santana who was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed her chest and a concerned expression obvious to the world. Hanna hip checked the small brunette before nodding her head towards the Latina causing Aria to shoot her a look before shaking her head.

"You need me right now, if it was Quinn or Rachel in your situation I'd expect Santana to do the same to me. I'll talk to her whenever things calm down, alright?" Aria sighed as she helped Hanna into a plastic chair, running a soothing hand through blonde locks as the fashion designer perked a shoulder before nodding in agreement. "Do you want me to go get you something? Coffee? I saw a Starbucks when I walked in."

"No, I'm good." Hanna replied with a shake of her head.

"Come on, you totally know you want a lowfat double grande chai crème frappuccino with extra foam." Aria recited, she had long ago remembered all three of her friends' favorite drinks from Starbucks and really had no problem purchasing them for their morning hang outs they occasionally had. "I know I'm dying for my coffee, and we're both going to need caffeine if we're going to be waiting up for our girl. So, what do you say?"

"Make it a venti and you got yourself a deal." Hanna replied with a smile as she yawned slightly and ran a hand through her hair before glancing at her watch, it was close to midnight.

Aria nodded and kissed Hanna on the head before turning and walking away, she was only a few feet out of the waiting room when she felt a warm embrace from behind and she hung her head slightly as she paused in her walk. She knew it was Santana, she had long ago remembered those strong arms and her defenses dropped slightly as she relaxed into the Latina's chest and allowed the tears to finally make their way down her cheeks.

She had been strong for Hanna because no one else was, but being held by Santana brought her weaknesses out and she allowed herself to feel the worry and ache for Emily. Slowly, she turned herself around and buried herself in the tanned woman's chest and she sighed heavily as Santana buried her nose in her hair and whispered soothing words to her.

"She's my best friend. She's my _best _friend." Aria whispered; she loved her friends, but she and Emily had always had a special bond that Spencer and Hanna both couldn't understand. "If I lose her, Santana, I don't know what I'll do. She was the first person who understood the whole Ezra stuff and was okay with it, she's my daughter's godmother. I can't lose her."

"You're not going to lose her, I may not know Emily as well as you do but I can see that she's strong. I can see that she'll fight her way back." Santana murmured as she pressed light kisses to the top of the worried woman's head in an attempt to sooth her; she knew that Aria had mentioned her hair being touched was one way to wash away her tears. "Please don't cry, baby."

Aria smiled lightly and gave a soft laugh as she kissed Santana's collar bone and breathed in the scent of the taller woman, "That's the first time you've ever called me baby."

"Oh I'm sorry, did you not…" But Aria quickly cut her off as she pushed herself upwards and connected their mouths in a fiery kiss, Santana moaning as she cupped Aria's cheeks and kept their connection alive as her hands moved down Aria's body to settle around her waist and slowly she pulled away panting. "Uh, so that was really unexpected and really awesome. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was _that _kiss for?"

"For being an awesome girlfriend," Aria answered with a slow smile before she pecked Santana once more on the mouth before vanishing off to the Starbucks leaving a goofy smiling Santana behind who only bit her lip before stumbling after the shorter woman.

* * *

Aria had returned with Hanna's coffee and the blonde was now sitting in the corner taking slow sips as she kept her eyes locked on the clock, it had been three hours since they had taken Emily back and they hadn't heard a single word from anyone about it. Just when Hanna felt her patience slipping away, Dr. Jones came through the doors with a tired expression on her face as she looked around the room slowly.

"How are they?" Hanna demanded as she rushed toward the doctor, thrusting her coffee into a surprised Toby's hand as he looked to Spencer who only shrugged before standing and approaching behind Hanna while the doctor looked them over tiredly. "Their Emily's best friends, their practically family…everyone in this room is family. How's my wife?"

"As I briefly informed you earlier, Emily suffered a placental abruption which sent the baby into distress. We were able to stabilize her and deliver the baby, it took a long time for us to get her blood pressure under control but everything is slowly going back to normal." Dr. Jones explained as her eyes drifted from one face to the next before she breathed in deeply. "We should be moving her to the intensive care unit very shortly…"

"ICU? Again? I thought you just said she was alright." Hanna snapped as she cut the doctor off and the woman sighed before pressing her hands to her hips and looking to Hanna with a stern glance and the blonde threw her hands up before looking at the other woman with a glance of her own causing the doctor to back up slightly. "I'm sorry, but this is my wife we're talking about, I want you to give me all the facts and not beat around the bush. I can take it."

"It's just a precaution, we need to closely monitor her for the next few days because of the difficult delivery we just had and there were a few complications during the sea section. Your wife's blood pressure being so high and then we had a hard time getting her blood not to clot. Now, I know it sounds scary but what matters is that she is alright and healing." Dr. Jones smiled as she looked again and the group who visibly relaxed.

"And my son?"

"Ahh, with him being a little premature he wasn't able to breathe on his own when he was delivered. Right now we have one of the best neonatal teams working to incubate him and he's been transferred to the NICU. Because I'm Emily's doctor, I don't know anything else about your son's case but the doctor working on him will be here to talk to you soon." Dr. Jones smiled and Hanna's blue eyes filled with tears as she bit her lower lip.

"But my son is alive?" Hanna questioned with a slight smile and when Dr. Jones gave a nod in conformation Hanna turned to her friends and gave them all a watery smile. "I have a little boy, I'm a mother. My son is okay."

Aria and Spencer pounced on their best friend in excitement and everyone watched as the three women celebrated much like they did when Aria and Spencer had given birth to their daughters, no one had the heart to tear them apart or try to congratulate Hanna. The blonde buried her face in Spencer's neck as she clutched at one of Aria's hand, all three finding silent comfort in one another like they did all those years ago with A.

Hanna could barely breathe as she thought about her son being okay, her little man was safe and alive and so was her wife. Tears of relief flooded her face as she squeezed Spencer again before pulling away to give Aria one more watery smile as she faced Dr. Jones who was watching them closely with a smile on her own face as she tilted her head to the side.

"Is Emily awake?" Hanna sniffled after absorbing the information she had been thrown; all she knew was her wife and son were stable and that she still had time to be with the brunette swimmer, she wanted to make the most of it and that was starting by being by her side right at this moment. "Is she able to have someone with her?"

"Barely," The doctor sighed and automatically Hanna went into wife mode as her heart clamped slightly and she frowned before straightening her posture and watching Dr. Jones run a tired hand through her hair again and Hanna knew the woman was becoming frustrated since she had previously explained everything to her. "She won't be awake for awhile, we've given her quite a bit of pain medication."

"Can I see her?" Hanna asked, visibly shaken by the severity of Emily's condition; she wanted to be near her wife…she _needed _to be near Emily. "I just want her to be with me, I need her to know that I'm here with her and I know that support can help wake a person up."

"Of course," Dr. Jones nodded before gesturing towards the door as she glanced back at Hanna who sighed heavily in relief before running a hand over her face and wiping away any evidence of her tears before she squeezed Aria's hand once more and released her. "I'll take you there."

The doctor began to turn back towards the door and Hanna began following after her; Dr. Jones led her down the corridor a little until they reached a pair of automatic doors with the words ICU written in black across the two and Hanna paused as she stared through the glass separating herself from Emily. Taking a deep breathe, she nodded her thanks to Dr. Jones before entering.

Hanna dropped into a nearby chair as she took in Emily's appearance for the first time, she felt as if her legs were made as jello as she stared at the brunette before her. Everything inside of her hurt and she reached out with a shaking hand to run the tips of her fingers down Emily's arm.

Slowly she took in the swimmer's appearance, noting the multitude of lines in her arms, one crimson with blood from a small bag hanging above the bed. Wires were connected to Emily's chest and torso, measuring her vital signs, and providing visual evidence on the monitors around her; her face was covered with an oxygen mask, obscuring the brunette's face slightly from view.

Hanna draped her arm over the cot side and took her brunette wife's hand in her own; she wanted to be there when Emily opened those beautiful brown eyes for the world to see. She rested her chin on the arm draped over the side and watched the beauty intently; she was silently praying that Emily would wake up and just be okay.

"You did so good today, baby. We now have a beautiful baby boy and he's in the NICU, but that's okay because he's getting all the help he needs." Hanna chuckled as she took a hold of Emily's hand, carefully pulling it up to her mouth to place a loving kiss on the tanned skin. "Everyone is waiting to see our baby, aside from Rachel, she's watching all the kids…can you imagine how that's going?"

The fashion designer settled into a warm silence and a few hours passed without any change from Emily, occasionally the brunette would mumble something but other than that she was unmoving. Those few short words was all she could manage before she had drifted back to sleep and Emily had been hovering between consciousness and slumber ever since.

"Is it right that she's sleeping this much?" Hanna questioned the nurse who had returned to check Emily's status and meds once more and the nurse looked over the swimmer momentarily before looking at Hanna with a furrowed, confused brow. "I mean, she's out like a light. The doctor said she would pull out of the sleep like two hours ago."

"She's been through a lot." The brunette woman softly and simply replied as she glanced at Hanna for a long moment and smiled slightly before watching as the woman turned back to the sleeping woman with a frown on her face and the nurse tssked before jotting a few things down on her chance and giving Hanna a soft smile. "Give her a chance."

"Mrs. Marin?" Hanna jumped slightly before coming face to face with a red-haired man who gave her a soft smile and closed the door behind him, the nurse who had previously spoken to Hanna giving her a smile as she slipped out and left the pair alone. "I'm Dr. Richard, I'm the doctor in charge of your son's care. I just came down to bring you an update."

"Okay, I'll tell Emily everything when she wakes up." Hanna assured him as she eagerly leaned forward in her chair, Dr. Richard grabbing his own seat before pulling it closer to sit across from Hanna who sighed. "Dr. Jones said my son is okay."

"He is, but because of the placental abruption your son wasn't breathing on his own. We managed to ventilate him easily and he's now being medicated with something that should get his lungs going. He's very small, only about two pounds and three ounces but so far things are looking really good. If he survives the next few weeks then you'll be able to bring him home." Dr. Richard smiled and Hanna reached up to wipe a tear away as she smiled brightly.

"We can we see him?" Hanna asked as her eyebrows furrowed together, her hand absently grappling for Emily's as she tried to display excitement for her sleeping wife.

"When your wife is awake and stable, we'll be able to bring the two of you down to see him." Dr. Richard replied as he stood from his chair, offering his hand to Hanna who shook it with tears in her eyes. "Your son is going to be perfectly fine, I'll send a nurse up to keep you two updated on him. Don't worry, Ms. Marin, I'll be watching him every step of the way."

"Thank you so much," Hanna sniffled and the man gave her another soft smile before vanishing out the door and Hanna wiped her hands over her eyes as she tried to control her emotions.

Hanna rested her head back on the mattress for a moment and suddenly she felt something tighten around her hand causing her head to pop up as she looked to her wife. The blonde watched Emily's face closely, wondering whether this time the brunette would wake up or if it was just another stir in her sleep, but to her surprise the brunette's eyes fluttered open one and time and began to search throughout the room with each blink of her eyes.

Beneath her fingertips, Hanna felt the swimmer's head move slightly and pulled her hand back a little to get a better look, lifting her head from where it had been resting on her arm and her blue eyes brightened as she finally saw the dark brown orbs she had been longing to look into, "Emily? Baby, can you hear me? Are you awake?"

Emily's head rolled slightly in the direction of Hanna's voice and her eyes struggled to stay open as they weighed against the heaviness of sleep. Finally, the brunette managed to keep her eyes wide as she met the blue gaze belonging to the love of her life. Emily attempted a smile, coughing slightly as she felt Hanna's hand curl tightly around hers and give it a small squeeze causing her to sigh.

"Emily, thank God your okay." Hanna whispered in a tear-filled voice, raising their intertwined fingers to press a kiss to Emily's hand as she lovingly stroked the warm, tan hand as she watched brown orbs finally settled upon her and the corner of Emily's mouth tweaked into the faintest smile. "I'm right here, baby, I'm right here with you."

"Little man?" Emily slurred as she attempted to keep her eyes open, her sight glazed as she felt the familiar touch of her wife's soft lips; she needed to know that her son was safe, she needed to know that her whole world was still alive and her empty hand fell upon her stomach and it churned when she realized it wasn't hard like it had been a few hours ago.

"He's in the NICU. He's safe, he made it." Hanna assured her and she laughed lightly as Emily moaned in protest at the information, Hanna had never been so glad in her life to have Emily be okay. "Your gonna be okay, Em. I promise."

"Han?" Emily muttered, eyes quivering as she began to slowly close them again and a content smile spread across her mouth as she felt Hanna kiss the top of her hand again, she could feel the sleep greeting her and she struggled against it in an attempt to make sure her wife knew that she loved her and that she was going to be okay. "Hanna, I'm okay. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Hanna beamed, watching her wife slip into a deep sleep before the tears began to roll down her round cheeks, rolling off her face and landing on the intertwined hands that rested on the bed and she lifted it back to her mouth and placed one last kiss before settling her head back against the mattress and smiling in contentment. "I love you too."

* * *

The doctors continued to observe Emily and the days drug by slowly, Dr. Richard giving both women hourly updates on their son as Emily grew stronger; finally, it came down to being a week since the surgery and Emily was getting restless. Dr. Richard had come in to give them an update and Emily cleared her throat, catching the doctor's eyes as she folded her arms over chest.

"I want to see my baby." Emily ordered as she looked to Hanna who smiled lightly, running a hand over the swimmer's hair before staring into the determined brown eyes that sparkled with strength. "Hanna, please, I want to see our little boy. I need you to be honest with me though, Hanna. Is my little boy going to be okay? Is he safe?"

"Honey, he's perfectly fine. The doctor even said he's off the ventilator." Hanna reminded the brunette, watching as Emily shook her head and glared up at her before pinching her mouth into a thin line and tightening her fist. "Baby, he survived and yeah he was early but he's going to be okay. We just have a long road ahead of us."

"Dr. Richard, with him being this early and everything, he'll still be able to function like any other boy his age, right? This won't make him suffer in the long run, will it?" Emily questioned as she bit her lower lip and glanced at her doctor who sighed and ran a hand through his flaming hair, his green eyes finding Emily's worried gaze.

"It's really too early to tell, Ms. Marin. Your son is breathing on his own now, but there is no way of knowing what kind of long term damage he will suffer from the abruption. I'm going to be frank with you, in the future he could suffer from hearing, sight, breathing, and learning difficulties." Dr. Richard admitted and when Emily's face went white he smiled half-way. "But right now you just need to remember that your son is a fighter, just focus on the positive."

A nurse came into the room with a wheelchair and Emily smiled at it before glancing up at Hanna who wore the same look of excitement, they were about to see their son for the first time. Slowly, Emily pushed herself upwards and winced as a few stitches tugged at her skin making her bite her lip and glance up to Hanna who was watching her in worry.

"Why don't you help Emily get in some more comfortable clothes and buzz the nurse, then we can take you up to see your son?" Dr. Richard offered and when both women nodded her gave them another smile and turned and left the room.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked after the door swung shut behind the red-headed man, she gazed up at Hanna and her brow furrowed when she saw the way Hanna was avoiding eye contact and immediately she grabbed her wife's hand and squeezed it tightly causing the blonde woman to flinch lightly before biting her lower lip and gazing at something over Emily's head. "Okay, what's up with you? You've barely looked me in the eye since I woke up."

"Nothing, I'm okay." Hanna assured the brunette before turning her back to her and beginning to dig through Emily's bag in order to find her more comfortable clothes; the truth was that Hanna was hurting; she was just having a hard time seeing her wife so broken and in so much pain. "Okay, here are your yoga pants and your t-shirt."

Emily forced herself into a sitting position and held up her finger to stop Hanna who was rushing towards her to help; she needed to do this on her own. A few winces later, Emily was able to maneuver herself out of the bed and was now standing on the cool tile with one hand balanced against the hospital scratchy blankets while the other cupped her side in attempt to soothe the pain that was beginning to radiate through her whole body.

She shook her head to clear it away and swallowed hard as she fought against the sudden urge to vomit when the pain crept completely over her, she didn't want to show Hanna that she was in any pain. She knew that if the doctor had a reason to keep her up her, he would and right now she needed to see her son with her own two eyes and she needed to make sure the life she had created was still breathing and still had a beating heart.

Hanna's breathe caught as Emily scooted her way closer and carefully the brunette caught her wife around the waist and tugged her forward, their bodies coming together gently as Emily panted and rested her forehead against Hanna's. The swimmer tightened her grip around Hanna and the blonde finally caught on, her hands reaching up to wrap around Emily as she hugged her tight before pressing a single kiss to her tan neck.

"Please don't stand here and lie to me, Han. I've been married to you for seven years, I know when you're hiding something from me. Let me in, baby." Emily ordered as she pressed her lips to Hanna's for a quick second, her head tilting slightly as she stared at the woman in her arms and watched Hanna's blue eyes fill with tears as she shook her head. "Shh, Hanna, what's the matter? What's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?"

The fashion designer allowed the tears to drip down her cheeks as she buried her face in Emily's neck; she had spent so much time crying in the last week. Her thoughts had been centered on her wife and son and all the emotions she had worked so hard to control had fallen flat at her feet and she had done nothing to hide them.

"Shh, Hanna, whatever it is its okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Emily purred as she swayed side to side in a comforting motion, her hand running over the back of the blonde's head as she heard the sniffling of her wife. "Please, tell me what's bothering you. I never meant to make you cry or make you upset."

"I was so scared, Emily. I almost lost everything that means something to me, you are the love of my life and I came way to close to not having you anymore. Please, promise me you won't ever scare me like that again. The thought of losing you…just promise me you'll never do that again." Hanna ordered as she squeezed her wife tightly, making sure not to put too much pressure on her abdomen.

"Would you feel better if I got dressed and in the wheelchair?" Emily chuckled and when Hanna nodded she smiled and kissed the crown of the blonde's head before drawing away slowly and carefully discarding her hospital gown leaving her in nothing but her cheery red bra and boy shorts. "Do you mind handing me my t-shirt?"

Hanna gapped at her wife because no matter what she found the swimmer to be beautiful, she remembered how upset Emily had been when she had lost her abs as her pregnant belly continued to grow; she couldn't count how many times she came home to find Emily crying over the scale. As her eyes bore further into Emily's figure the brunette blushed and covered herself quickly.

"Nuh-uh, you're beautiful. Don't ever think you need to cover yourself up." Hanna ordered as she slid her way closer to the brunette, her hand reaching out to pull Emily closer as she placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and smiled. "Now, I do believe we have a son whose been waiting to see us for a week. His Mama and Mommy shouldn't keep him waiting."

Emily beamed happily and she allowed Hanna to help her into her gray t-shirt, her hands gliding over perfect cinnamon skin and when Emily was comfortable she smiled and pecked the brunette on the lips softly before squatting down smiling as her fingers glided up Emily's legs causing the swimmer to shiver slightly and release a small giggle.

Emily was loaded into her wheelchair and her hands continued to rub together as they made their way down to the NICU, Pam and Ashley joining them along the way as they prepared themselves to see their first grandchild for the first time. Hanna remained nervous as they rounded a corner and stopped outside a door labeled in capital black letters, NICU.

All the way there, a brunette nurse had been explaining things that the four women should expect to see once they entered the room. She told her that the baby was currently in an incubator to help keep him warm, and that their was a tubing in his nose to give him extra oxygen to help him keep breathing. Outside, the four were instructed to gown up and quickly they all did.

The blonde did as she was instructed, failing in her first few attempts to get her gloves on properly due to her excitement at meeting her kid and Ashley grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to hug her before kissing her on the temple, "I'm so proud of you. You have done such an amazing job with your life, you're now a mother and I just…I'm proud of you and I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom." Hanna whispered as she squeezed her mother close one more time before drawing back and looking between Ashley and Pam who were wearing looks that made her almost regret asking her next question. "Do you guys mind if Em and I go in alone first? We just want our first time seeing him to be just for us."

"Of course, honey." Pam nodded and Hanna gave her one last smile before turning back to Emily and setting a hand on her shoulder.

The NICU was quiet a nurse stood over a plastic box that was surrounded by machines and pumps that hissed and echoing in a terrifying symphony; Hanna's hand fell into Emily's and she squeezed it tightly before raising it to her lips and looking into the brown orbs that kept her grounded, she wanted the swimmer to know that she was here for her no matter what.

"You must be the Marin family." A blonde nurse grinned before she nodded her head and watched Hanna roll Emily closer to the plastic box, Hanna's breathe caught in her throat as her eyes began blinded by tears as she whimpered when her son came into few. "This is your little man who has been keeping the staff on there toes, quite the little attention grabber."

"He's so tiny," Hanna muttered, taking a seat beside the transparent boxes and seeing the small pink child inside it for the first time and slowly caressed the top of the incubator with her fingers gently, her eyes fixated on her son before she glanced to Emily who had a hand cupped over her mouth. "Oh God, he's so little."

"He's three pounds and four ounces, he gained an ounce. And nineteen inches, which means he's growing faster than we expected him to." The nurse explained as she smiled down at the blue bundle that both Hanna and Emily were fixated on; this was one of her favorite things about working in the NICU, watching parents come in and see their babies for the first time. "If you ladies need anything, I'll be over here with the other babies."

"Uh-oh, he's gonna get your height, Han." Emily joked as she smiled towards her wife, who childishly spat her tongue back at her before turning her eyes back to their little boy. "He's absolutely perfect, Hanna. Look at him."

Hanna bit her lower lip and stared at the little creation before her, there was a time when nothing concerned her aside from herself and her friends; her worries used to be hiding things from her mother and making sure A didn't kill her or anyone from their group. Her thoughts used to be centered on boys and if her outfits made her look fat or not.

Now, her concerns were on her wife and making sure Emily had everything her heart desired and that she was safe. Her worries revolved around watching out for the people she cared about the most and seeing that Emily had every doctor appointment scheduled and that she made every one. And now, her thoughts were forever centered on her family, her wife and son.

"We haven't named him yet." Hanna noted as she tilted her head to the side and ran a finger over the plastic box, pretending her finger was running up and down her son's tiny arm; she could see his dirty blonde hair strands and she wondered what kind of orbs were hidden beneath those eye lids. "He's a week old, we can't keep calling him the baby."

"We could if we wanted to, it would be easier." Emily joked as she smirked towards her wife, Hanna laughing as she leaned over to press a kiss to the brunette's cheek.

"We did agree on Samuel once upon a time, remember?" Hanna grinned as she looked down at Emily whose forehead was now leaning against the incubator with her brown eyes staring at the bundle of joy wrapped tightly and she watched the faintest smile cross Emily's lips as the brunette nodded her head and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I remember that. Weren't you freaking out over the book I forced you to read? Something about stillborns, right?" Emily chuckled as she turned her eyes to the fashion designer, watching as Hanna gave her that famous pout before crossing her arms over her chest in a stubborn way. "Okay now I know I was right."

**Flashback**

Hanna whimpered as she lowered the book from her face and rolled to look at her two month pregnant wife who was sitting up, her eyebrows furrowed as her brown eyes drifted over the words written across the pages before her. Hanna had just gotten done reading a chapter of her Expectant Father book and she now knew all too much of what to expect before her baby was born, she had never been so horrified of a reading material before.

There were so many things that could go wrong if they weren't careful, there were lists after lists of illness or disabilities her precious spawn could come out with. What if the baby only had four fingers instead of five? What if it had some kind of heart problem or couldn't open its eyes? Hanna was completely freaking out, but she knew mentioning anything like that to Emily would only piss the brunette off and that was the last thing Hanna wanted.

"Hanna, why do you look like you just got a text from A?" Emily asked softly as she noticed the terrified glaze to her wife's blue orbs, the brunette setting her book on the side table as she removed her glasses and turned her attention back to the blonde who was now gapping. "Honey, what's wrong with you? You're starting to freak me out."

"I just finished the chapter about stillborn babies." Hanna murmured absently as she blinked a few times before raising her eyes to lock with Emily's, catching the sadness that went through them before they quickly reverted back to the excited expression. "Emily, why would you read that? Why would you make _me _read that? I'm going to be flipping out about this till my baby is like five-years-old! Every little thing it does will scare the shit out of me!"

"Hanna, we need to be prepared for all of this. We're having a child, and while I'd prefer him or her to be absolutely healthy we can't always get what we want. All that I know is that I'm going to love him or her with everything in me, even if they only have two toes and four fingers." Emily sighed as she gave the fashion designer a half-smile before reaching out to run her fingers through the blonde's locks. "Don't be scared, okay?"

Hanna had been overly excited when she had found out Emily was pregnant, she spent a month telling everybody she saw. It didn't matter if they were a stranger on the street; she was happy just telling people about the little person she and her wife had created. Things had been perfect for the first month, and even now they were happy just laying in bed and reading their respective expectant parents books, but after the stillborn chapter Hanna's mind stared swirling with thoughts.

"I don't think having this baby is such a good idea anymore." Hanna swallowed and Emily's neck nearly popped from its place as she whirled her eyes to settle on her spouse who was as white as sheet as she bit her lip and tugged at a loose strand of their bedspread. "I don't think I can handle being a mother anymore, I don't think I'm cut out for the job."

"Hanna, you're going to be an amazing mother. You're a natural, I've seen you with both Aria and Spencer's daughters, and they absolutely adore you. In seven months you'll be a mother and everything will be okay, I promise." Emily smiled as she attempted to reassure the blonde, trying to figure out how the fashion designer had gotten so depressed.

"No, I mean what if we have a girl?" Hanna murmured with a small blush before she realized the reality and seriousness of the situation and quickly fixed her expression, glancing to see her wife staring at her in utter amusement. "Emily, think about it, she'll grow up one day and meet some guy that I'll have to kill for hurting her. I'll be in jail because of our daughter!"

"Han, calm down." Emily ordered, noticing the fashion designer's shaking hands and the smile on her face caused the other woman to scowl deeply as she grumbled before pouting her lower lip and looking at Emily as the brunette tried to fight the bigger smile that was suddenly appearing on her face. "You are too cute when you pout."

"Why are you smiling? This is serious, I'm going to kill some kid and spend the rest of my life in jail because of this little girl." Hanna snapped, motioning towards Emily's belly and frowning as her wife cupped her arms over it protectively. "If she meets someone like the boys from Rosewood she's not going to be happy, all the kid is going to want is to sleep with her and then he'll ditch her!"

"Hanna, honey, as adorable as your worry is it's not necessary." Emily sighed as she shook her head, scooting over to Hanna's side as she kissed the blonde once before cupping her cheeks. "For one, we don't even know if we're having a girl and two, even if we do we'll protect her with everything in us. You really think we'd let anything happen to her? You think _I'd _let some guy near her?"

"No, but if she comes out looking like you with perfect brown eyes and a beautiful blinding smile then we're going to be in so much trouble. Do you know how many guys check you out on a daily basis? The last thing I need is to be glaring at guys checking out both my wife _and _daughter." Hanna scoffed as she pulled away from Emily's grip, kissing the brunette's palm lightly as she smiled. "But I guess your right, we could have a son instead."

"That's right," Emily nodded.

Hanna cuddled Emily in her arms and rested her hands on the barely there baby bump, her thumb running up and down it in a comforting manner as Emily played with a few locks of her hair, both women content on laying there in silence. The blonde sighed as she buried her face in Emily's hair, she had promised the brunette she'd be a good mother and she'd take care of their baby.

And she would, she would do whatever she could to make both of them happy. She was scared though; scared of the mistakes that she would make along the way as her child grew but then she remembered there wasn't really anything to be scared off…it was all in her head. She could do this; Hanna knew she was ready to spend the rest of her life taking care of Emily and their daughter/son.

"Do you wanna know what name I've always liked for a girl?" Hanna smiled as she kissed dark locks before pulling back to look down at Emily who only hummed slightly before rolling her head to glance up into blue orbs. "Carolina. I used to dance around my kitchen to Sweet Caroline with my mother and we'd sing it while I got ready for school."

"I think that's a beautiful name, Hanna." Emily agreed happily as she rewarded her wife with a peck to the collar bone before she stared up into blue twinkling eyes and gave a heave of her breathe; she loved moments like these, laying with Hanna and watching the fashion designer drop all her walls and just relax into each other. "I've always liked the name Samuel for a boy."

"Okay, then we're agreed. Carolina, for a girl and Samuel, for a boy." Hanna declared and Emily giggled before kissing her wife once, giving Hanna all the conformation she needed.

**End of Flashback**

"So, we're going with Samuel then?" Emily chuckled as she pulled back to look at the baby and she smiled as the baby opened his tiny fist and webbed out his fingers as if greeting his mothers. "Welcome to the world, Samuel Wayne Marin."


	10. Didn't Go As Planned

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update, major writers block for this story. I'm not in love with this chapter, I've been really doubting my writing skills lately, I've truly considered just completley deleating my fanfics, but then I remember that all these stories I've written need an ending so that's what I plan to do...end all six of my stories(:**

* * *

**"**Well, that wasn't _exactly_ how I planned our date to go." Santana laughed as she stood next to Aria, both were leaning against the glass that displayed the multiple babies all wrapped in pink and blue blankets; their eyes had already strayed to the Fields-Marin child, seeing the baby squirming happily as it moved about with the rest of the infants just waiting to be claimed by their parents. "I'm sorry, it was supposed to be really romantic. Not that I'm angry at Emily for going into labor or anything, I just would have liked our date to go as perfect as I had envisioned it. You know, the walk through the park was supposed to end with a romantic kiss and you were supposed to agree to be my girlfriend, not that you didn't already, but…I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Your kinda cute when your ramble." Aria smiled as she looked at the Latina who blushed and diverted her eyes to the blue bundle a few feet away, under the blue cap was a head full of blonde curls and under those closed eyelids were gorgeous brown eyes; Samuel was definitely the perfect mix of both his mommies, he was going to be a big heartbreaker when he grew up and Santana chuckled under her breathe as she thought about how long they were going to have to wait to find out of if he was careful and thoughtful like Emily or loyal and full of fire like Hanna…she secretly hoped for the latter. "I thought the date when absolutely wonderful, I'm now officially your girlfriend and no one can take that away from us and I'm now a godmother to a handsome little boy."

"He is handsome, huh? Hanna and Emily sure do make beautiful babies, not that I'm surprised. Their both really gorgeous." Santana sighed as she glanced towards the smaller woman and she felt her breathe catch as Aria closed the small distance between them, her orbs traveling along Santana's face before settling on plump lips; Santana could barely breathe as she smelt the honey and lavender perfume Aria frequently used before she felt her heart speed up as she attempted to swallow around the lump that had magically appeared in her throat. "Do you ever want this again…kids, I mean? I know you have Holly, but do you ever think about having another one?"

"Sometimes. I would love to give Holly a little brother or sister, what about you? Do you ever picture your life with kids in it? Ever think that the great Santana Lopez could stop being badass and become a loving and dotting mother?" Aria asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, giving it a firm squeeze as she smiled up at the Latina who chuckled under her breathe before turning her brown eyes to stare into soft hazel, Aria grinning brightly up at her girlfriend with a look of adoration. "A little boy with curly brown hair and big brown eyes or a little girl with your adorable frown and your sharp tongue, your kids would be beautiful and cute. I can only imagine you having a child with your attitude, we'd be in for _such _a ride."

Santana's heart stopped as she heard the reference to _we _slip out of Aria's mouth, the brunette woman was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed her mistake but Santana could feel her chest locking as her palms grew sweaty from the thought of it. Little babies with Aria's soulful eyes and her smartass attitude? They would be in for such a task, especially if they got Santana's need to be popular and be on top of everything, but she also figured Aria's sweet and gentle nature would be able to tame that little bit of bitchy in them. They would be beautiful children with beautiful hearts, anything with Aria involved was stunning and she could only imagine a baby that she would hold close in her arms and rock to sleep knowing that when they woke up they'd be just like their other mother.

Then she pictured her life of coming home to a beautiful wife and kids, a life just like the one Quinn and Rachel had. The Latina smiled and bit her lower lip because she could see all of that with Aria, just Aria and no one else; she could picture herself walking into the house and giving her wife a kiss after a long day at work, she could see herself poking her head into Holly's room and asking about her day at school, and she could practically feel the small body being placed in her arms as she cradled the baby that she and Aria would make together. She could see herself settling down after dinner with her three loves, them happy and talkative as she sat back and soaked in the wonderful life she had in the palm of her hands. A small smile developed on the Latina's face as she began to think it all through, began to think of a future that she felt was in her grasp.

"I don't know, I think our baby would be perfect." Santana replied as she stared into the dark eyes below her watching as pupils swelled slightly as the shorter woman's cheeks bit a light pink causing Santana to chuckle as she reached up with her hand to brush a long dark lock behind Aria's ear and she sucked in a deep breathe before releasing everything pent up inside; she couldn't let Aria think that she didn't want a future with her, the dark-haired woman deserved to know the feelings she had inside were mutual. "I want to have a family someday, I want to have a son or daughter that laughs like me and has the same expressions as me but I don't just want that child to be mine. I want it to be _ours_."

"You want a family? With me? Like a son or daughter with yours truly?" Aria scoffed as she cocked her brow curiously before drawing away from Santana slowly, watching the tanned woman bite her lip as she nodded sheepishly before down casting her eyes causing Aria to beam brightly as she pushed herself up on her toes and dragged Santana's chin far enough for her to press a light kiss to the Latina's lips as she tried to hold back the excited squeal that was slowly developing within her chest; there wasn't anything more that she wanted, a future with Santana was the light at the end of the tunnel. "I want a family with you too, Santana. More than you'll ever know."

Santana gave a watery laugh as she enveloped Aria in a hug and squeezed tightly, breathing in the smell of a fresh start as the shorter woman held tightly and buried her face in Santana's neck; she had finally found that person to make her feel whole again and there was finally someone there to make her see that everything could work out as long as they were together. She knew in the back of her mind, Ezra would always hold a large part of her heart but she wasn't so scared to give it away anymore, she knew it was time that she looked past the death of her husband and looked for a future that was fit for both herself and her daughter. Looking into Santana's dark eyes, she saw everything that she could hope for, for herself and Holly…she saw a bright future.

They were both sick of fighting their wars alone and when they had found each other they had also found solace, for Aria it was the ability to wash away the pain and anger she had felt after Ezra's car accident and for Santana it was the scars healed from the burns Brittany and Rachel left. Holly had accepted Santana long ago and Aria loved to watch the pair together, loved to see them stare into each other's eyes as they smiled and spent time making Aria laugh. The shorter woman had never felt so happy, she had felt like God had sent a special angel in the form of Santana Lopez. Everything about the other woman was magic and she couldn't believe she had spent so many years wading through the darkness, never knowing that she'd find her light in the form of another woman.

They weren't ready to talk about forever, but they knew they could make plans for it. There were still walls to break down and hurdles they had to leap over, but Santana and Aria knew they wanted to get through it together. Both women couldn't deny they were two broken halves, both had shattered edges that were jagged and their fit had been so hard to seal but as time had passed they found their hearts slowly melding together. Aria would always live with the memory of the car accident and Santana was going to forever feel the sting of unrequited love, but they couldn't deny that two halves made someone whole.

Broken or not.

Aria smiled as she stared through the clear glass and watched as Emily picked up her son and held him tightly in her arms, the brunette woman couldn't keep the warmth from filling her heart as she recognized the loving look on her best friend's face, it was the face Aria wore all those years ago when she had held Holly in the hospital. It was a look that showed the utter devotion and promise to the baby bundled tightly, it was the glint in the parent's eye as they flowed with pride and love while the natural protection showed in every movement made.

"You should go in there and see her, I'll go visit with Hanna or something." Santana suggested as she rubbed the small of Aria's back, watching her girlfriend bite her lower lip before turning to look at her with a slight smile that showed her hesitation to leave Santana's side for any reason other than death. "Don't worry, he's your godson and you haven't seen Emily since she woke up. Go see her, tell her I said hello and her son is perfect."

"You are the best girlfriend ever, I'll see you in a few minutes." Aria chirped as she poked herself to the tips of her toes before laying a gentle kiss on Santana's lips and scurrying off towards the entrance; the artist slowly wondered towards her best friend who was singing lightly under her breathe as she swayed left and right with the blue bundle as her brown eyes lit up and her mouth curved into the smallest of smiles, the shorter woman slowly creeped up on her best friend as she soaked in the sight of Emily staring down at the bundle with nothing but devotion and adoration. "Hey you, I see you've got the whole world in your arms right now. How does it feel?"

Emily's head snapped up as she beamed at Aria before turning the bundle down a little to present the little face, Aria's face crumpling into an adoring expression as she gazed at the baby she could happily label her godson. The artist fumbled over her feet as she neared her best friend, Emily smiling as she hesitantly offered the little boy to her best friend and Aria took him in her arms and held him close to her chest before swaying side to side as tears made their way down her face. She couldn't believe that Emily and Hanna had made something so tiny, something so beautiful. Her own best friends had produced a tiny human that was going to light up this world with his brown eyes and blonde waves, she knew that no matter what this little Fields-Marin child was going to be taking earth as his bitch.

"Oh my God, Em, he's absolutely beautiful." Aria gushed as she sniffled lightly, rocking side to side as she stared at the baby who had the sweetest expression on his face as he slept away his day; she couldn't believe that Hanna and Emily had given life to such a wonderful looking boy, his pudgy hands opened and closed and Aria swore the tiny fists were grappling onto her heart and stealing it away. "Just because you gave birth to such a beautiful baby doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you for scaring me like that, Hanna was a complete wreck. You don't ever get to do that to me again, Emily Marin! I swear next time I will smack you into next week."

"I know, I know. I never meant to cause any problems, it was all your precious godson's fault!" Emily joked as Aria smiled once more before reluctantly giving up the baby boy, Emily happily taking him back into her arms as she smiled down at him before leaning forward to rest her lips against his forehead before raising her brown orbs to look at her best friend who was staring back at her with love and slight excitement and the swimmer only perked her brow before smirking. "So, enough about the beauty of my child. How are you and Santana doing? I saw the two of you getting a little cozy out there, seemed like your conversation was taking a turn for the serious note."

"She wants to have a family with me someday, she wants to have a future with me." Aria admitted with a soft grin upon her face as she shook her head and bit her lower lip, thinking back to the way Santana had stared at her with love and admiration in her orbs; her heart couldn't even begin to describe what it had felt, it was something keen to light and heavy all at the same time. "And I want the same thing with her, I want to be her forever and I want her to be mine. I never thought I could ever get over losing Ezra, losing him was like losing everything I ever believed in but the second my lips touched hers it was like I came back down to earth. After everything with Ezra, it was like the hurt around me wouldn't ever clear away but then…then I met Santana. I met her and it was like everything fell back into place, like the sun woke up."

"The two of you together make a lovely couple, you guys really complete each other. Hanna and I have said it from the beginning, we truly believe she could be your happy ever after. I mean, I have mine right here in my arms." Emily cooed as she changed her voice into a baby tone, looking down at her precious bundle who was squirming eagerly in her hold before he settled down as she began to rock again; the swimmer sighed happily before reluctantly tearing her eyes away from her son to look to her best friend. "If you want a future with that girl then I say go right ahead, she's good for you and I trust her with both you and Holly. I know how hard it was for you, losing Ezra, but I'm glad your not throwing your relationship away because of it. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Aria."

"Even after all these years you can still make me feel like a million bucks, I don't know what I would've done if I would've lost you." Aria sighed as she looked at Emily who smiled sadly before turning her back to the shorter woman and carefully settling Samuel back in his makeshift bassinet before the swimmer turned back and gathered the artist in her arms for a strong hug. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Aria."

* * *

"Well, Ms. Marin, you are officially a mother. How does it feel?" Santana questioned as she leaned against the doorway of the hospital room, the said woman jumping slightly as she whirled around to face the smirking Latina who nodded her hello to Spencer who was sitting on a chair watching as Hanna readied the luggage that held both her son and wife's things; the blonde woman looked tired, but her blue eyes shone with happiness as she gave a small smile before shaking her head at the Latina. "I just came back from seeing your son and he's pretty perfect, you and Emily did a really great job on that one. In a few years, he's gonna be breaking hearts in the sandbox."

"Psh, if he's anything like Em he won't be doing anything but getting _his _heart broken." Spencer grumbled from her seat before snickering as Hanna shot her a death glare before focusing her attention back on packing; it was true though, everyone that had come in contact had somehow managed to step on her heart and rip it to pieces, Spencer was honestly glad that she had found Hanna, she was glad that her best friends had found happy ever after in one another. "You know I'm kidding, Han."

"Well, guess what? Your joke wasn't funny." Hanna snapped before turning her attention to Santana who chuckled under her breathe before moving into the room and dropping in one of the maroon chairs nearby, allowing her head to fall back as she released a long breathe before glancing back to watch Hanna quickly pack away the things they needed so they could go home; Hanna furrowed her brow for a moment as she regarded Santana who was staring off into the distance, suddenly blue eyes lit up as realization came piling down on her causing her to gasp lightly before her eyes widened. "I know that look, Lopez. Your head over heels for our best friend, aren't you?"

"W-what? I don't know what your talking about…"

"Oh my God, your so right! Look at that face, she's totally in love with Aria! I can't believe I didn't see it before." Spencer accused as she looked at the Latina who blushed and ducked her head in an attempt to avoid the eyes that had settled upon her, both women set on attempting to figure out exactly what Santana's facial expression meant; the lawyer chuckled under her breathe before looking at Hanna who raised an eyebrow in amusement before folding a baby blanket and adding it to the ever growing pile of things in the suitcase. "Don't even try to deny it, Santana. We've both had that look before, several times. Fess up, are you really in love with Aria?"

Santana was silent for a long moment as she shook her head before drawing her lower lip into her mouth and allowing it to fall back out as she opened her mouth, "I'm not sure if I've reached the whole love stage, but I have fallen completely heart first for her. And with everything that happened with Rachel and Brittany, I'm cautious about everything and I don't want her to feel like I'm rushing our relationship. I mean, she still has scars from the Ezra stuff and not to mention there's Holly in the equation as well. There's just a lot to think about before we go declaring our love to one another. I just…I can't lose her the way I lost Rachel and Brittany. Not that you guys understand."

"Believe me I understand better than you think, I almost lost Emily." Hanna scoffed as she folded one of her wife's t-shirts, settling it safely in the suitcase before turning to face Santana who furrowed her brow in confusion and the blonde laughed under her breathe before realizing it was story time. "Before I had Emily, there was this girl named Maya who I absolutely hated. She had Emily in the palm of her hand, she had put a ring on her finger and everything but me being the stubborn person I am wasn't going to let that happen. On the day of their wedding, I stood behind Emily as her maid of honor and when the preacher asked if anyone objected you best believe I was the first one up shouting my reasons why. I Taylor Swifted that bitch, I wasn't about to let her run off with my girl."

"Whoa, Aria never told me about that." Santana admitted with a scoff as she looked to Hanna and realized they had more in common than she had ever realized, they had both felt the utter pain of rejection but both had found a way to heal by allowing love to come into their hearts, of course Hanna actually got her woman in the end but that didn't matter, they had both felt the hurt at one point.

"I hope we're not interrupting, somebody wants his momma." Emily smiled as she wondered her way into the room still holding onto a blue bundle, Aria smiling slightly as she watched Hanna completely drop everything in her hands to scurry her way over to her wife and son before the dark-haired artist sought Santana out with her eyes and made her way over to the gorgeous woman who smiled lightly at her before pulling her down to sit in her lap; the couple watched the way Emily easily transferred Samuel to Hanna's arms as the blonde cooed at him before walking with a rock as she went to sit down on the hospital bed with a large smile. "Ugh, I am so ready to get out of this hospital and get back to my own bed and home, I need to get away from all the jello."

"Oh God, I remember when I was like nineteen I had to get my appendix out and all they would feed me was jello, red jello. Worst thing on the planet." Santana chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Aria's waist, the dark-haired woman grinning down at her as she listened to the taller woman speak about her past life. "And, their mash potatoes were like watery and their corn was hard…yeah, I don't blame you for being excited about going home."

"I just can't wait to get the two of you to myself for more than five minutes." Hanna whispered as she kept her gaze fastened on the infant in her embrace, her lips quirking at the corners as she rocked Samuel while listening to his little gurgles and coos, his fists curling themselves every few seconds as his tiny mouth twisted and moved around in his sleep. "It's like, every time I think I'm going to be able to cuddle him a nurse walks in and says it's time to check him out. And at night, when I finally get some alone time with my wife in comes a nurse saying they have to check Emily's vitals. I swear, this place is like the destroyer of all perfect moment, you know what I mean?"

"I think your just being dramatic." Emily chuckled as she leaned forward to press a kiss to the blonde's lips but before the contact was made a nurse came scurrying in with Samuel and Emily's withdrawal papers and the taller woman released a breathe and shook her head; the woman looked to her blonde wife who rose her eyebrow as if daring Emily to attempt an argument aganist what she had said and with a sigh, the swimmer grinned lightly. "Or maybe your not."


	11. When Everything Changes

**A/N: Things are gonna get a little crazy in the next few chapters, so hold on tight. This is just the beginning, I promise. Also, I'm gonna try harder to have a more regular update schedule, my job hours have just been crazy and life in general has been a little out of whack. But anyway, enjoy...and review!**

* * *

"Oh my God, make it stop!" Santana whined as she slammed both her hands against her ears and frowned, watching as Emily sighed before pushing herself off the couch and moving towards the nursery where her son was now wailing his little heart out; Hanna chuckled under her breathe as she watched the Latina pout, the woman had been complaining about the noise ever since she, Holly, and Aria had arrived to hang out with the mothers of the three month old baby but so far it had been unsuccessful due to the fact that little Samuel was coming down with a cold and had spent the whole visit demanding both his mothers attention and wanting to be held the whole time. "Ugh, I _hate _crying babies."

"I'm sorry guys, I know you guys wanted to catch up but Sam recently caught a cold and he's been really fussy. Plus, I'm pretty sure Emily is coming down with the same thing but doesn't want to tell me." Hanna sighed as she shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair before releasing the smallest yawn as she attempted to shake off the sleepiness that filled her entire body; she was so tired and all she wanted to do was sleep, but with a baby that seemed impossible nowadays. "I'm suggesting that you guys wait a very long time before popping out a spawn, think long and hard about it before you go giving up your nights for a sweaty little infant. As much as I adore my son, and believe me he's the most important part of me, but I would kill for just a simple hour of sleep."

"How about Santana and I watch him?" Aria suggested with a small smile as she tilted her head to the side, Santana snapping her head to stare at her girlfriend as if she had five heads before the shorter woman simply shot her a glare at the Latina huffed before forcing a smile as she nodded along with everything that Aria was saying to Hanna; Aria inwardly smirked at how well she had trained her girlfriend, she knew that Santana would do anything that she asked of her. "I mean, I know how to handle a baby so it's not anything new to me and it's obvious you and Em need some time by yourself. So, why don't I take him back to my house and set him up with Holly's old stuff and you and Em get some sleep. But you have to promise to keep an eye on Em because you're right, she does look like she's coming down with something and we all know how she gets when she's sick."

"Aria, you really don't have to do that. And I'm not sick, I'm just…tired." Emily muttered as she came out of the room, swaying with Samuel in her arms as she caught the end of their conversation before her brown eyes fell back on the bundle in her arms before she began to coo softly at him with a fond smile on her full lips; she couldn't get over how much she loved her son, she didn't know it was possible to love a human being as much as she loved her little boy. "Tell them we're not sick, Sammy-Boy. Tell them we feel absolutely perfect and that we just need some cuddle time and we'll be back to normal. Tell your Auntie Aria that she's crazy if she thinks I'm going to take my eyes off you for more than five seconds, and even that's rare. I'm a little creeper, I watch you when you sleep."

Hanna smiled fondly at her wife and shook her head before walking up to the woman and pressing a kiss to her neck before wrapping her arms around Emily's waist to gaze down at their son, "Tell your silly mommy that we need some peace and quiet and that it's okay for your Auntie Aria and Santana to take you for a couple of hours. Your mommy and momma need some grown up time, which means all we're going to be doing is sleeping because I haven't slept for a full ten hours in over three months. You require a lot of attention, little man. You definitely didn't get that from your mommy, that's all me."

"Auntie Hanna, did you know that the baby isn't going to say anything back to you? He's too little to understand what you and Auntie Emmy are saying to him, to him it's all just mumbo-jumbo." Holly shrugged from her place beside Santana, the small child busy playing with the Latina's hand as she hummed under her breathe but she spared her pseudo aunts a small glance of amusement before going back to her task as she sighed heavily. "Sanny says you guys talk to him too much and that if you ever did it in public people would think you're bonkers…oh, and bonkers means crazy. But I don't think you're crazy, I see people talking to themselves all the time when we go to the grocery store. One time at the movies, some guy was talking to the wall and then he kissed it, but momma wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him. She just said he was a little messed up in the head."

"Jeez, kid, did you take a breathe somewhere in between that?" Santana laughed as she shook her head before fondly ruffling Holly's hair and watching as the child giggled before yanking herself away as she spat her tongue out playfully at her mother's girlfriend.

"Okay, so, we're babysitting whether you guys want us to or not. We're talking Sammy home with us, we'll watch him for a couple of hours and let you guys get some sleep. I suggest you go pack up his diaper bag before I do." Aria ordered as she stood from the couch, clapping her hands together before glancing down at her girlfriend who perked a brow at the shorter woman's attitude and Aria just narrowed her eyes, telling the other woman to stay silent and instantly Santana's hands shot up before she chuckled under her breathe and turned her brown eyes back to Holly who was singing lightly now; Hanna and Emily simply had swapped a look before the blonde woman had sighed heavily and vanished off to collect Samuel's pre-packed diaper bag with everything he would need. "Don't worry about him, Em. I'll watch him and you know how much I adore him, I'll return him exactly as he is now…just not so cranky."

"Okay, just…if he needs us, call me. Please. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stay away from him, this is the first time he's going somewhere without Hanna and I. I'm a little freaked out, the only thing that comforts me is that you've already raised a baby." Emily confessed as she reluctantly moved Samuel toward his car seat set up in the a nearby chair, her hands moving in a familiar dance as she buckled the slumbering baby into the contraption before watching as Aria carefully lifted it onto her arm and gave her best friend a calming kiss on the cheek and Hanna slunk up behind her with an extended bag that Santana took a hold of. "San, please be good. I know you don't like it when he cries, but try not to go all rage machine around him, okay?"

"I promise I'll be as gentle as a kitten, Em. We'll be good, we got this."

_We got this _turned out to be a lie, the second Samuel had woken up from his nap his eyes had taken a quick look around the unfamiliar setting before loud wails raked through his body as he squeezed his fists tight and kicked his little feet in anger. Aria had scurried into the makeshift nursery with a concerned expression, scooping the infant into her arms and beginning to walk and rock while making comforting sounds but that didn't do anything to calm the mood the baby was in, in fact it only served to make him angrier than he was before. The dark-haired woman set to figuring out what was upsetting her godson, but after checking his clean diaper and having a head turned away from a freshly heated up bottle, the artist figured she was over her head and turned to her last resort…Santana. The Latina had parked herself on the couch with Holly; her daughter lounged across the couch with her head in Santana's lap while the woman fed herself kernels of popcorn and gave amused snorts at the entertainment of Spongebob.

"Baby…" Aria began in a voice that she only used when attempting to bribe Santana into something and instantly the law student froze, a piece of popcorn inches away from her mouth as she slowly turned her head to see her girlfriend standing looking desperate with a whimpering infant held in her arms, the artist furrowing her brow as she slowly pouted her lower lip and Santana gave a long whine before she leaned down and kissed Holly's forehead before standing and holding her arms out; Samuel was transferred easily and Aria watched with a dropped jaw as her girlfriend began to coo to him in Spanish, soft words floating through the air as the whimpering baby calmed himself and began to softly gurgle. "How did…how on earth did you do that?"

"Talent, I suppose." Santana teased with a small grin as she shook her head and began to walk around with Samuel in her arms, the little blonde boy seemingly content to listen to the woman speak a foreign language that ran off her tongue like melting butter, each word easily caressing his eardrums as he curled his fists and flexed his fingers while watching in a small trance; Aria watched the pair with adoration in her eyes and she soaked in the sight of Santana being so gentle with such a small human being, she could see the Latina doing this with their children. "See, there you go little boy, all better right? All you needed was a soothing little lullaby and it soothed you better than the walk and rock. Don't your mommies know how to do anything right with you?"

"Don't tease him about Hanna and Emily, their good moms." Aria ordered in a playful tone as she moved toward her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pressing a kiss to her clothed shoulder as she snuggled into her. "You're really good with him, y'know? If I do say so myself, I could definitely see you doing this with our kids. What do you think about that? A little Santana wrapped up in your arms waiting for you to croon lullabies in her ear."

"I thought we agreed we'd be getting a little Aria." Santana teased as she watched the way Samuel's eyes slowly fluttered shut before his chest fell and rose again with his even breathing, her lips quirked into the smallest hint of a smile as she turned her head and motioned for Aria to follow her as she moved toward the nursery area and set the sleeping infant in his crib before pulling the blue fleece blanket Hanna had packed for her son; the woman watched the baby for a long moment before turning to face Aria, wrapping her arms around the artist's waist and bending her head down to nuzzle her nose comfortably in her girlfriend's soft neck, inhaling her unique scent. "Can you just picture a little me, though? We'd be over our head, sweetie. No one would be able to control that little heathen and you'd be in a crazy house by the time he or she moved out on their own. We want to enjoy our children, not count down the days till they graduate and move on to bother someone else."

"Santana, I put up with you. I think I could put up with a miniature version of you, I've seen baby pictures and you were the most precious baby on the planet." Aria giggled as she sighed happily, looping her arms around the woman's neck before grazing their lips together in a soft kiss. "I mean, I remember your sister thrusting the baby book into my face and being overwhelmed by how adorable my girlfriend was once upon a time."

A couple of months ago, somehow Aria had managed to convince Santana to do the one thing she had avoided for years, returning to Lima. For months the artist had begged and pleaded with the law student to return to see her siblings, it had been years and she knew that for a while her brothers and sister had searched desperately for her, even so far as looking up Rachel and Quinn and begging them for any type of information. Eventually though, Aria's puppy dog eyes had melted the ice around Santana's heart and the Latina had caved enough to pack up a bag and go with Holly and Aria back to the dreaded town. She'd never forget the look on her sister's face when she had pulled the door open to see Santana standing on the other side with a sheepish expression on her face; she'd never forget the expression or the punch in the gut she received a second later when it dawned on Sophia who was standing before her.

After the punch though, Sophia had gathered her older sister in her arms and cried in the crook of her neck for a good five minutes, muttering in Spanish about how glad she was that Santana was okay and all the things she was going to do her sister when she finally stopped crying. After that, the two sisters were in a daze of motions that consisted of one another meeting each other's significant others; Daniel Schneider was perfect for Sophia, with his dirty blonde curls and his sharp features, he made her little sister happy and that was all Santana had hoped for. Sophia had spent five minutes gushing over the cuteness that was Holly and Aria, stating that both were probably the tinniest things to grace Lima since Rachel Berry. As the night went on, two Latino boys stumbled into the house with wide eyes and froze as their eyes locked upon their younger sister who stood with a soft smile on her face before the two men whooped happily and dog-piled their little sister, pressing kisses to her face and trading her between their bodies for hugs.

Aria remembered sitting back and watching the family of four reunite; laughing and joking about different things while Holly sat snuggled close in Santana's lap. The woman knew that it was for the best that Santana had returned, the Latina hadn't been able to find it in herself to return for her own parents funeral and the last time she had seen any of her family members was the day of her graduation, and the last thing they had to cling to of Santana's was the note full of apologies that she left telling them that she needed to find her heart again. The artist knew what was best for her girlfriend, she could see it in the coffee colored orbs that Santana was over the moon in happiness; with a sigh, the woman had stayed seated and allowed the sound of four similar laughs to be the soundtrack to her smile. And when the two had departed from the small town a couple days later, the kiss on Aria's lips that she had received from her girlfriend was the only thank you she needed.

"Ugh, that reminds me, Soph and Danny were going to come visit soon. Supposedly, I offered them my guest room so they'll be crashing at my place while I'm with you and Hol." Santana whispered as she nudged her nose against Aria's, smiling happily as she held everything that was good in her life in her arms, the artist brushing their noses together again before their lips met in a familiar dance; drawing back, Santana stared at her girlfriend for a long moment as a fond smile enveloped her lips, her body freezing as she realized exactly what she was feeling. "I love you, Aria."

Aria felt her body lock as she replayed the words Santana had just spoken to her, the three words that had been resounding in her own head for a couple of weeks, the three words she herself had been chocking back every time she felt the touch of Santana. For a long moment she simply stood in Santana's arms, staring up at the woman who was nervously shifting her gaze throughout the room as she awkwardly cleared her throat as if attempting to pull the words she had spoken back into her mouth but Aria had slipped her arms out from around Santana's neck in favor of cupping the law student's face in her smooth palms and staring into orbs that held nothing but true, pure love. Swallowing around the lump that had grown in her throat, the woman rubbed her thumb against Santana's cheek and felt them lift slightly as the corners of Santana's mouth turned up into an anxious grin.

"I love you too, Santana."

* * *

"Em, for the love of God, would you stop pacing?" Hanna pleaded from her spot on the couch, watching as her wife once again spun on her heels to move to the opposite side of the room but she froze in her walk and whirled to face the blonde sprawled happily against her comfortable couch; it had been four hours since Santana and Aria had whisked their son away and after three hours of sleeping, both women had woken up to have some private adult time before retiring to the living room to wait patiently for the return of their precious bundle and while Hanna had taken advantage of the chance to relax, her wife was having a hard time grasping onto it. "Baby, please come relax with me. Aria has him and you know she'd never let anything happen to him, he's her godson. Plus, she has a kid of her own, I think she can manage to watch a three-month-old for a couple of hours."

"Not just a three-month-old, Han. _Our _three-month-old." Emily corrected with a small glare as she stomped her way towards her wife, clasping beside the blonde who snickered before wrapping her arms around the swimmer's waist and cuddling herself close as the dark-haired woman grinned down at her before placing a soft kiss on her lips; Emily knew that she could trust Santana and Aria with Samuel, it was just the fear of being away from her son for so long, she had spent the last three months waking and falling asleep to him being only a few feet away but now he was miles apart from her. "Of course I agree with you when you say Aria wouldn't let anything happen to Sam, but I'm a mother. What do you expect me to do? I've really enjoyed the last few hours without…"

The front door slowly opened as a familiar gurgle floated through the air and Emily's eyes lit up as she eagerly scrambled off the couch, accidentally elbowing Hanna in the stomach as she enthusiastically leapt across the room and took a blue bundle in her arms as she began to coo over Samuel who was wiggling around in his fleece blanket. Hanna grumbled to herself, rubbing her pained rib as she glared slightly at Emily before standing herself and moving to stand beside Emily, looking her son over carefully and noting everything from head to toe was perfect, aside from the fact that the blue onesie he left in was replaced by a pair of basketball and football decorated pajamas. Turning her blue eyes up, Hanna watched as Aria chuckled and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist while watching the way Emily continued to look her son over with nothing but adoration and relief.

"God, as much as I appreciated the catching up of sleep you are never taking him away for that long again. Mommy missed you so much, little bug. She missed snuggling you and she missed everything about you, your momma said I was being a worry-wart, but she doesn't know anything, huh? She's so silly sometimes, don't you think? My precious little boy, you're probably starving." Emily murmured as she gave Aria and Santana a small smile before moving toward the nursery area, already using one hand to unbutton her light blue top as she hummed lightly before vanishing from sight.

"She really loves him, huh?" Santana chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? She adores him, it's probably the sweetest thing I've ever seen. You should see her twenty-four seven, it's so cute it'll give you cavities. She's a really good mom, one of the best I've ever known." Hanna chuckled as she glanced at the corner her wife had just disappeared around, her heart lifting as she spoke of the dark-haired woman who held every inch of her heart along with their sweet little boy, she didn't know where she'd be without her family. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Go crazy."

"Starve."

Aria and Santana spoke together before trading glances and giggling to themselves, Holly clinging to Aria's hand as she sleepily blinked her eyes and Hanna caught sight of her and motioned with her head causing the artist to nod as she scooped Holly into her arms and allowed the tired child to burrow herself in her hold, her arms wrapped comfortably around her neck and her face buried in the crook of Aria's neck; Hanna smiled at the display before taking a good look at her best friend and Santana and her eyebrows furrowed as she caught sight of something different in both of their eyes, "There's something different about the two of you and I just can't put my finger on it…did one of you propose or something?"

"Sanny told mommy that she loves her." Holly grumbled as she turned her head to briefly glance at Hanna whose eyebrows shot up before a small smile developed on her lips and she crossed her arms over her chest while tapping her foot as if waiting for one of the women to explain everything but Aria just shook her head causing Hanna to pout as she realized she wasn't going to be getting anything out of them. "Mommy, can we go home? I'm sweepy."

"Yeah, baby, let's go home."

The trio of women traded soft goodbyes before Hanna shut the door and locked it behind their retreating forms, her feet instantly carrying her towards the nursery where she leaned against the doorway and watched as her wife rocked back and forth in a white rocking chair with Samuel bundled in a soft, green silk blanket with his thumb in his mouth as his tiny feet wiggled and squirmed every few seconds. The blonde couldn't hold back her sigh of adoration as she watched the two most important people in her life; she didn't think she'd ever be able to live without her wife and son. The noise brought Emily's eyes to her own and she grinned lightly at the swimmer who returned the expression, before her brown eyes fell back upon their little bundle of joy. Eventually, Samuel was soothed to sleep and Emily stood from the rocking chair and placed a soft kiss on his blonde tuffs of hair before gently laying him in his crib, covering him with his favorite blanket as she grinned down at her son.

"Okay momma, let's go cuddle."

"Awe, can't I watch him sleep for a little while? Like, five minutes at the most." Hanna pleaded as she pushed her lower lip out and wondered over to stand before the crib, her face melting into a loving expression as she regarded the young child sleeping away the night; the blonde couldn't help but reach out and run a finger over his puffy, little cheek as a small smile enveloped her lips and she took a moment to thank God for giving her the life she had. "I just…I'm amazed of my life, Em. I look at you and I look at Sammy, and it just amazes me. It burns to know that I could've lost this all, that once upon a time I almost let this all go due to my insecurities. I love you more than I can ever say, Emily. And my love for our son will never run out because this boy is a piece of me that I'll never lose, you've given me everything and I don't think I've ever thanked you for it."

"You don't have to thank me, Hanna. Your thank you came in the form of you proposing to me. You don't know how much I love you and Sam, I'll never be able to put it into words." Emily replied as she walked to stand behind her wife, slipping her arms around a trim waist and pressing soft kisses along her neck as she grinned into the smooth skin she felt below her lips; she would never get sick of holding Hanna this way, holding the blonde before she began one of her many freak outs. "Every time I look at you I picture that crazy girl who protested my wedding, and I fall a little bit more in love with you. I know you think about that day and you kick yourself because I ran out on you, but I just want you to know that I was running because I wasn't ready to face the truth. I wasn't ready to face that I loved someone other than Maya, but I did and it was you. That crazy, crazy you who stopped my very expensive wedding. You're perfect for me, Hanna. Every version of you."

"Good to know. I love every version of you as well." Hanna giggled.

"So, what do you say you and I go cuddle now and we can bask in this mushy moment we shared. The first one that you haven't interrupted with one of your smartass comments." Emily whispered into her wife's ear causing the blonde to snort lightly as she spun around to pitch herself forward, pressing a series of light kisses against the raven-haired woman's lips as Emily grinned happily and threaded her fingers through Hanna's, leading the blonde to there bedroom where both stripped the sheets back in silence. "So, did Aria and Santana make any comments on how hard it was to watch a snooty little baby who insists on being held instead of being put safely in his crib?"

"Nope, but I did find out something _very _interesting. Apparently our dear Santana has confessed her love to Aria and our best friend may or may not have returned the sentiment." Hanna smirked, speaking in a light sing-song voice as Emily's eyebrows shot up in surprise before she clambered into bed with the blonde designer following as she nodded her head and clicked her tongue; she was beyond happy that Aria had finally found someone worth keeping, someone who had managed to wash away the loss of Ezra but still remember that once upon a time Aria loved another. "They're too cute together, Em. I could just sense this change in them, it was weird. It was the way they acted, the little smiles they were sharing and then Holly blurted out that Santana had said she loved Aria."

"Our niece is brilliant beyond her age, don't you think?" Emily sighed happily as she laid down in bed and allowed the feeling of the mattress to swallow her before she heard a small moan leave Hanna's mouth as she glanced over to see her wife basking in the feeling of laying down at such an early hour before the blonde scooted over to wrap herself up in Emily's arms; the swimmer grinned down at Hanna, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before her thoughts drifted to her best friend. "I'm thrilled Aria has finally found someone. Don't you remember when she was dating that ass Joe? God, he was so full of himself. She really sucks at picking them, but I feel like Santana is the opposite of everyone that Aria has dated, girls and guys both. I mean, she's like everything Ezra wasn't."

"And that's a good thing too, Aria needed different and Santana certainly fits that description." Hanna yawned before she cuddled closer to the raven-haired woman with a soft smack of her lips. "As much as I love talking about Aria, can we please get some sleep?"

"Sure, babe." Emily agreed as her own eyes began to flutter but before either could even begin to drift off the sound of a shrill cry ripped through the bedroom and both gave a groan, Hanna went to push herself up but Emily easily intercepted and pushed her body back down before sliding off the mattress and giving the woman a soft grin before she scurried off to the nursery; the swimmer sighed as she walked into the baby's room and fumbled over to the crib before peeking in to see her son whimpering as she stared up at him with his big brown eyes, his blonde hair ruffled slightly. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Mommy rocked you and fed you, what are you doing up? You know your momma and I need our sleep or we can't keep up with you, little guy."

Emily easily scooped Samuel up and began to rock him before she noticed the paper pined to his onesie and everything seemed to slow down around her, carrying him to his changing table she laid him out and carefully unpinned the letter before unfolding it and she had to reach out and grasp the edge of the changing table as she mouthed the words written before her. The world seemed to vanish faraway as she felt her heart thud heavily in her chest, her body rocking slightly as she heard the sounds of her son's cries but couldn't exactly find the will to reach out and cradle him again. Footsteps echoed in her ears and blue eyes appeared in her vision but it wasn't until she felt the familiar hands of her wife taking the note away that she came back to reality. The woman watched as Hanna read the words she had just gotten through having a panic attack over and blue eyes met her own as both hurriedly glanced down at their son in disbelief.

The note left Hanna's hands as she allowed it to fumble to the ground before she scooped Samuel in close to her as Emily pressed into her side, the family of three not believing that this was happening all over again. Both locked eyes as they allowed the message to replay over and over in their minds: **Guess whose back, bitches. -A**

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's right. I'm bringing in some A drama(:**


End file.
